Les Défis d'Aventures - Huitième édition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la cinquième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Novembre au 31 Décembre. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans le recueil de la huitième édition des Défis d'Aventures !

Et c'est avec la tombée de la nuit et l'apparition des lumières rouges et blanches dans les rues que prend fin la septième édition des Défis d'Aventures et que nous vous invitons à participer à la huitième ! Vous l'avez bien compris, cette édition sera placée sous le signe de l'hiver et de ses festivités. Sans doute aussi est-ce l'occasion de tous vous remercier, cela fait déjà un petit bout de temps que les Défis d'Aventures ont été lancés et nous comptons bien continuer encore longtemps. Merci à vous de faire vivre cet évènement.

Nous vous proposons pour ce défi d'écriture de faire votre propre défi. Pour décorer ensemble le grand sapin de Noël que sera le recueil de défis de ce mois-ci, vous aurez donc un défi pleinement modulable selon que vous cherchiez de la difficulté ou des points sur lesquels vous entraîner.

Les contraintes qu'il sera possible d'appliquer sont listées en dessous, il vous faut en choisir au moins une. Libre à vous de les multiplier comme bon vous semble !

Exceptionnellement, vous aurez un peu plus d'un mois pour participer. En effet, la date limite est cette fois-ci fixée au Dimanche 31 Décembre 2017. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, bon courage et amusez-vous !

 **Style**

 **Temps et modes**  
\- Texte uniquement (hors dialogue) au présent  
\- Texte uniquement (hors dialogue) au passé simple  
\- Texte uniquement (hors dialogue) au futur  
\- N'utiliser que des tournures passives

 **Narration**  
\- Texte écrit en focalisation interne  
\- Narrateur est un personnage  
\- Description

 **Mots** (en choisir 10)  
Adonis, Albâtre, Algide, Annihiler, Antédiluvien, Bourdonner, Brumal, Carillon, Clafoutis, Crépuscule, Délétère, Eclipse, Edelweiss, Egide, Empressement, Ephémère, Etourneau, Floraison, Frimas, Hiémal, Javelot, Limbes, Luire, Mas, Ordalie, Pensées, Peuplier, Phosphorescent, Poudreuse, Primevères, Promontoire, Racine, Régalien, Sapience, Sépulture, Solstice, Sporadique, Térébrer, Zinzinulant, Zouave.

 **Figures de style à utiliser**  
\- Zeugme  
\- Anaphore / Epiphore  
\- Anadiplose / Epanadiplose  
\- Hyperbate  
\- Chiasme  
\- Allitération / Assonance  
\- Asyndète /Polysyndète  
\- Epanalespe  
\- Oxymore  
\- Métaphore  
\- Métonymie / Synecdoque  
\- Litote

 **Nombre de mots**  
\- Drabble (100 mots)  
\- 500 mots (/- 10%)  
\- 2000 mots ou

 **Thème**

\- Festivités : Quelles festivités célèbrent les habitants du Cratère en Hiver ?  
\- Hiver : Que cache le Cratère quand la neige vient le recouvrir ?  
\- Traditions : Jeux, spécialités, décorations


	2. Participation de Dolip1000mg

05/12/17

On commence en douceur...

.

* * *

.

La poudreuse tombait. Chaque petite tache blanche scintillait devant ses yeux. Doucement, une fine pellicule apparaissait sur la petite maisonnette rouge. A chaque fois, on pouvait voir des petits feux d'artifice multicolores sortir magiquement de la cheminé, les rennes du jardin se mettaient à gambader, puis à voleter autour de l'édifice et les décorations se mettaient à luire d'un éclat phosphorescent.

Finalement, l'euphorie s'arrêtait, comme la chute des flocons. Un si petit monde, éphémère, emprisonné dans une sphère de verre qui fascinait complétement Balthazar à chaque fin d'année.

Souriant et avec empressement, il retourna une nouvelle fois la boule.

.

* * *

.

Contraintres choisies:

Nb mots : Drabble (99/100) / Thème : Traditions : décoration : boule à neige / Mots (5) : Empressement, Ephémère, Luire, Phosphorescent, Poudreuse.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Participation de Myfanwi

_Hey ! C'est la fin de l'année, alors j'ai pensé que recycler une petite fanfiction sur Noël pouvait être d'actualité. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qui se passerait si le Père Noël rencontrait nos aventuriers ? Ouais, vous n'auriez pas dû non plus. Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **L'HOMME EN ROUGE**

Les températures étaient dangereusement basses cette nuit-là, dans le Cratère. L'hiver s'était installé depuis quelques semaines déjà, et avait recouvert la région d'une dense couche de neige. Installés au tour d'un feu de camp, l'un des derniers groupes d'aventuriers assez courageux pour se promener dehors par ce temps-là essayait de se réchauffer. Le paladin, dans son armure de plates, ne semblait pas souffrir de la température, mais les tremblements de ses mains le trahissait pour toute personne capable d'observer. Le nain était afféré près du feu, une immense marmite devant lui, dans laquelle il jetait des morceaux de légumes en sifflotant. L'archer était le seul qui semblait vraiment heureux, sautant d'arbres en arbre, faisant tomber quelques flocons sur une quatrième personne, à l'écart du groupe. Assis contre un arbre, le regard noir, le mage n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Il avait froid et même si le chat collé sous sa robe le réchauffait quelque peu, il avait l'impression qu'il allait gelé d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Bob, l'appela doucement le nain, tu ne veux pas venir te réchauffer près du feu ? Tu vas encore être malade.

\- Je suis pas en sucre, râla l'intéressé, avant de se lever. »

Il se dirigea vers son sac, en retira la couverture qui le suivait depuis le début de son épopée et s'enroula dedans. Il fit accidentellement tombé Wilfried, qui miaula plaintivement avant d'aller se réfugier contre la fourrure chaude de la louve du nain, Eden. Le mage poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber à côté du feu. Il se mit à dévisager le paladin, au dessus de lui. Il était tendu, la main sur son épée et le regard figé sur les buissons.

« Pète un coup, ça te détendra, lâcha le demi-démon. Il y a rien, on est les seuls glandus encore dehors parce que Môsieur de Silverberg a fait un caprice et a tué la pauvre tavernière qui aurait pu nous loger tout l'hiver.

\- Ta gueule Bob, il y a des clochettes, je suis pas fou.

\- C'est les cloches de ta conscience, elles viennent te pun... Aïeuh ! »

Le paladin venait de lui donner un petit coup de bottes dans l'épaule, en grognant. Il finit par dégainer son épée et s'enfonça dans les buissons, sous le regard réprobateur de Balthazar, méfiant. Le nain finit par poser sa marmite sur le feu, avant de s'asseoir à côté du mage. Un cri retentit soudainement de l'autre côté des buissons. Les trois aventuriers bondirent vers les buissons, avant de se stopper net. Théo était debout, un homme étendu à ses pieds. Bob passa une main sur son visage, agacé.

« Théo...

\- Han commence pas toi, hein ! Il m'a attaqué ! Il m'a foncé dessus avec son traîneau, c'est de la légitime défense !

\- Tu aurais pu le frapper avec tes poings ! Comme une personne civilisée ! Ton épée n'est pas un gourdin, sombre idiot !

\- Taisez-vous tous les deux, intervint Grunlek, accroupi près de l'inconnu. Il respire toujours, mais il a pris un sacré coup à la tête. Shin, aide-moi à le porter. Tu as dit qu'il avait un traîneau, non ? Retrouvez-le. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, le groupe se sépara. Le nain et l'archer ramenèrent l'inconnu près du feu. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il était lourd, et son costume étrange n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait une énorme bosse sur le haut de la tête.

« Heureusement qu'il a frappé avec le plat de l'épée, lâcha Shin en riant. Bob serait devenu fou si on aurait dû cacher un autre corps cette semaine.

\- Pauvre homme, marmonna Grunlek. On ne devrait pas rire avec ça. Un jour, une famille voudra venger la mort de leur enfant et j'aimerai bien que ça ne se termine pas en bain de sang. Il est irresponsable. »

Shin baissa les yeux, avant de s'accroupir. L'inconnu était habillé de rouge, les bords de ses vêtements étaient eux blancs. Il avait une longue barbe tout aussi blanche, semblable à celle de Grunlek quand il sortait de son bain. Il frisait et il finissait toujours par ressembler à un mouton. L'inconnu était un peu enrobé, et par conséquent bien nourri.

« Peut-être un noble ? hasarda Shin. Je n'avais encore jamais vu personne s'habiller de cette manière. Il vient peut-être du nord du Cratère, on sait pas ce qui s'y trouve après tout.

\- Il vient pas de chez les nains en tout cas. Mais c'est étrange, un noble qui se promènerait en traîneau ?

\- Théo a peut-être mal vu, ce ne serait pas la première fois. »

Grunlek soupira et s'en alla lui préparer une tisane.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Théo et Bob progressaient dans les bois. Le mage traînait de la patte, peu enthousiaste, alors que le paladin semblait prêt à tout pour prouver son innocence, allant même jusqu'à se mettre à quatre pattes dans la boue pour suivre la piste, sous le regard désespéré de son compagnon.

« T'as vu quoi au juste ? Ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on erre dans les bois. Et on a pas vu de traîneau. Écoute, ça sert à rien d'inventer des excuses, avoue simplement que tu l'as frappé !

\- Il était sur un traîneau je te dis. Tiré par des chevals avec des cornes.

\- Des chevaux, déjà, et ensuite... Quoi ? Des chevaux avec des cornes ? T'es sérieux là ?

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu !

\- Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête surtout oui ! »

Théo lui fit signe de se taire et pointa quelque chose devant eux. Balthazar passa devant lui, exaspéré, avant de se figer. Un renne au nez rouge lumineux se tenait devant eux, oreilles dressées, humant l'air silencieusement. Le mage en resta bouche bée. Il se tourna vers le paladin, en train de sautiller sur place, jubilant.

« Théo, c'est un renne. Pas un cheval à cornes.

\- C'est la même chose.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il tirait le traîneau ?

\- Il y en avait pas qu'un.

\- Bon, essayons déjà d'attraper celui là, il attirera peut-être les autres. »

Baltazar détacha l'écharpe qui encerclait son cou, et l'attacha de manière à en faire une corde improvisée. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de l'animal, qui braqua son regard dans sa direction. Le mage tendit la main vers lui, le renne la renifla, avant de tourner la tête derrière lui. Il poussa un petit cri, et des rennes sortirent de derrière les arbres. Bob en compta neuf. Il attacha celui au nez rouge.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi simple. Il est gentil ce renne. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase, qu'il vit le renne se préparer à bondir. Il jeta un regard blasé à Théo, avant de se faire emporter comme une vulgaire brindille. Le seul problème, ce fut qu'au lieu de tracer à travers la forêt, l'animal se mit à léviter. De plus en plus haut. De plus en plus vite. Bob s'accrocha au cou de l'animal, terrorisé.

« Théo, fais quelque chose !

\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?! C'est toi l'intelligent ici !

\- Bah je sais pas, mais fais-le ! »

Le renne se cabra, le délogeant. Bob poussa un cri perçant en comprenant qu'il n'était plus retenu que par l'écharpe qu'il avait attaché au cou de l'animal. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en soucier, secouant frénétiquement la tête pour se débarrasser de l'intrus. Théo improvisa. Il attrapa une grosse branche, visa et la lança de toutes ses forces... Pas assez loin. Bob eut juste le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait quand il se prit un rondin en plein dans le crâne. Il lâcha le renne et chuta.

* * *

« Je crois qu'il se réveille, dit calmement Grunlek. Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Shin, va chercher de l'eau. »

Le nain se tourna vers le demi-élémentaire, qui avait le regard tourné vers le ciel, sourcils froncés. Il se tourna vers lui, réalisant qu'il lui avait demandé quelque chose.

« Désolé, j'ai cru voir un renne dans le ciel. Je dois être fatigué. Tiens. »

Il lui tendit la bassine d'eau. Grunlek s'en saisit et appliqua un peu d'eau sur le front de l'inconnu. Il papillonnait des yeux, un peu perdu. Il finit par les ouvrir complètement. Il dévisagea le mage et l'archer, qui affichaient un air clairement désolés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'homme en rouge. Où est-ce que je suis ? Mon... Mon traîneau. Je vais être en retard et...

\- Du calme, vieil homme, l'interrompit Shin. T'as pris un sacré coup sur la tête, tu risques de pas pouvoir te lever avant plusieurs heures. Moi c'est Shin, lui c'est Grunlek. Nos deux autres amis sont partis chercher votre traîneau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Grunlek et Shin se lancèrent un regard désolé. Le nain prit finalement la parole.

« Eh bien, un de mes amis vous a... euh... accidentellement frappé avec son épée. Mais il est vraiment désolé, et il s'excusera quand il sera revenu !

\- Aaaaah, je me souviens maintenant ! Cria l'homme. Il était au milieu du sentier, mes rennes étaient en train de courir. Je lui ai hurlé de s'écarter mais il a sorti son épée et m'a tiré de mon traîneau ! C'était votre ami ?

\- Il a le sang-chaud, lâcha rapidement Shin. Et il est inquisiteur, vous savez ce que c'est, les réflexes, tout ça. Il faut l'excuser. Vous êtes qui au fait ? »

L'homme les regarda de haut en bas, apparemment choqué par la question du demi-élémentaire. Il resta un moment bouche bée avant de prendre la parole.

« Enfin ! Je suis le Père Noël ! S'exclama t-il comme si c'était complètement évident. J'offre des cadeaux aux enfants qui le méritent, une fois par an, la nuit de Noël.

\- Ah, ça explique pourquoi on vous a jamais vu rôdé dans le coin alors, lâcha Grunlek en riant. C'est un truc pour les humains c'est ça ?

\- Eh bien... A tous ceux qui m'envoient leur liste et qui ont été sages. »

Shin se tendit soudainement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il tourna le dos et se saisit de son arc, furieux.

« Je vais chercher les deux guignols, je reviens, lança t-il sèchement.

\- Sois prudent, lui répondit Grunlek, dans un demi-sourire.

\- Il va bien ? demanda le Père Noël.

\- Oui, il s'en remettra. Il n'apprécie pas beaucoup les humains.

\- Ah. Demi-élémentaire ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il me rappelle quelqu'un. Un jeune garçon, dans une ferme abandonnée. Il m'avait appelé à l'aide un Noël. Il m'a demandé de ramener sa famille à la vie. Sauf que ce n'est pas dans mes pouvoirs.

\- Il s'appelle Shin, dit doucement Grunlek, d'une voix triste. C'est lui. »

Le Père Noël pencha la tête sur le côté, soucieux, en regardant l'archer disparaître dans les fourrés.

* * *

« Bob ! T'es où putain ?! T'as pas intérêt à être mort, Grunlek va me tuer ! »

Le paladin, paniqué, tentait de retrouver la trace du mage dans la dense forêt. Ses pas finirent, après une bonne heure de marche, par le mener dans une petite clairière, où, assis sur un grand sac dans un traîneau, Balthazar se trouvait, visiblement en colère. Le renne au nez rouge était là également, attaché au bout du traîneau comme un vulgaire caniche.

« Merci de ton aide, lâcha le mage. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Heureusement que ce truc a amorti ma chute.

\- Désolé... Mais c'est pas moi qui me suis accroché à un renne volant !

\- Dit l'homme qui m'a lancé un tronc d'arbre dans la face !

\- Oh la ferme ! Rentrons au camp, qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire ! »

Théo attrapa une des cornes du renne, et le força à avancer, la tête baissée, en le menaçant tous les trois mètres d'en faire du saucisson si jamais il tentait de leur fausser compagnie. Bob resta lui dans le traîneau, étudiant l'imposant tableau de bord avec intérêt. Ils croisèrent Shin en chemin, qui leur lança un regard noir, avant de s'installer à côté de Bob dans le traîneau, boudant. Le mage et le paladin ne cherchèrent pas comprendre. Il finirent par regagner le camp après quelques heures de marche.

Le Père Noël était debout, et il allait bien. Théo fit immédiatement profil bas, alors que Balthazar descendait le saluer, laissant Shin et son sale caractère dans son coin. Le demi-élémentaire était descendu et s'était réfugié dans un arbre. Ils passèrent une assez bonne soirée, où Théo fut contraint de s'excuser, les joues rouges, puis l'heure du départ sonna.

« C'est un traîneau fort impressionnant que vous avez là, lâcha le mage, alors que le Père Noël s'apprêtait à les quitter. Je n'avais jamais vu une mécanique pareille.

\- C'est de la mécanique nordique, je suis le seul à en détenir le secret, lui dit-il dans un clin d'œil. Bien, cet accident étant réglé, je vais devoir reprendre la route. Une longue nuit m'attend !

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous... tout faire en une seule nuit ?

\- Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses tours. C'était ton père qui cherchait toujours à comprendre comment marche mon traîneau.

\- Vous connaissez mon père ?

\- Un vilain garnement au grand cœur. Un peu comme toi. »

Bob baissa les yeux, en souriant tristement. Le Père Noël fouilla dans sa hotte, et en sortit quatre paquets. Il les déposa sur le sol, avec un regard malicieux, avant d'appeler ses rennes, qui se mirent en place naturellement.

« Joyeux Noël aventuriers, puisse le futur vous sourire ! Oh oh oh ! »

Les rennes prirent de l'altitude, et le traîneau fila bientôt à toute vitesse à travers les cieux. Balthazar baissa la tête sur les paquets. Un rouge, un vert, un jaune et un bleu. Le mage se saisit de celui portant son nom, qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il sauta presque de joie en découvrant un long manteau en laine, avec un mécanisme spécial envoyant de la vapeur chaude dans les manches. Théo resta stoïque devant le sien, une épée flambant neuve, avec des runes de foudre dessus. Mais son regard de chaton émerveillé ne mentait pas. Grunlek eut lui de tous nouveaux outils de cuisine, ainsi qu'un gros os à moelle, qui rendit complètement folle Eden et un paquet de gemmes de pouvoir un peu étrange. Curieux, il en mis une dans son bras. Son arbalète sortit immédiatement, et tira un sucre d'orge. Shin décida lui aussi finalement d'ouvrir le sien. Il y avait un arc, flambant neuf, et autre chose. C'était une petite boîte, en bois, avec son nom gravé dessus. Il l'ouvrit, avant de se figer. Il y avait un médaillon à l'intérieur, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celui de son père, et un message, du Père Noël.

 _« On ne peut pas exaucer tous les vœux, mais aucun enfant ne mérite de vivre éternellement dans le passé. Lève les yeux, la vie est belle. »_

Il retira le médaillon de la boîte, qui se mit à luire, entre ses mains. Il l'accrocha à son cou et se releva, souriant. Alors que les aventuriers se réunissaient au coin du feu, et que le vieil homme en rouge entamait sa tournée, la nuit de Noël venait de s'installer.


	4. Participation de Dolip1000mg (2)

10/12/17

On continu avec un peu de mélancolie...

.

* * *

.

Le ciel était gris et le jour commençait doucement à décliner. Ça faisait de longues heures qu'il marchait maintenant et ses compagnons de voyage étaient bien à quelques mètres devant lui, sans faire attention que la distance les séparant était de plus en plus grande. Il était fatigué, physiquement. Moralement également, mais ça, il pouvait encore le cacher…

Dans son cou, il sentit une légère pression avec un petit mouvement. Ça lui déclencha un frisson involontaire et il réajusta ses tresses et sa cape pour couper le vent à ses amies. Il faisait froid, l'hiver s'annonçait sec et Mani le sentait jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles, de ses doigts et de son nez. Il s'arrêta une seconde, le temps de vérifier que son équipement était toujours à portée de main et il reprit le chemin sur la route qui prenait de plus en plus de hauteur. Les autres, devant, n'avaient même pas fait attention à son arrêt.

Théo, Balthazar, Shinddha et Grunlek. Un groupe d'Aventurier comme Mani en avait, au final, peu connu le long de son existence. Il les avait rencontrés pour une mission spéciale que Théo lui avait confié, puis les avait suivis un moment dans leur péripétie. Jusqu'à la guerre à Castelblanc…

Après les combats, il était juste parti de son côté. Seul. Avec à peine un mot pour ceux qu'il pouvait considérer comme des amis. Il avait traversé tant de terres du Cratère avec un seul objectif en tête qu'il n'avait pas compté le temps passé. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils les avaient croisés sur le flan de cette montagne, il avait constaté les marques de vieillesse apparues sur leur corps. Le botaniste ne leur avait pas demandé s'ils étaient restés ensemble ou s'ils s'étaient séparés après son départ. Il ne voulait pas savoir…

Mani baissa la tête, alors que des idées obscures commençaient à revenir en nombre dans son esprit. Il n'aimait pas repenser à cette époque-là. La bataille était fini depuis longtemps, maintenant, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, mais pour lui ça n'avait été que le commencement d'une quête sans fin…

Alors, quand le Pyromage lui avait demandé avec son verbe habituel s'il voulait faire un bout de chemin avec eux, le temps du passage à la nouvelle année, Mani avait hésité. Vraiment. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait plus le temps. Puis il avait remarqué que sa réflexion blessait ses anciens compagnons. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas, apparemment, pour sa fuite, alors il ne pouvait sans doute pas leur refuser ça.

Debout, au bord de la falaise, le regard sombre de l'Elfe se perdait dans la vallée ou les lumières d'un petit village commençaient à apparaitre. Ils s'étaient finalement arrêtés et avaient dressés un campement pour la nuit. S'étant éloigné pour trouver du calme, Mani soupira, il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi inactif.

La neige se mit alors à tomber, perçant le ciel et les nuages. De gros flocons qui nappaient déjà en quelques secondes la terre d'un blanc immaculé. Ses muscles se décontractèrent légèrement alors qu'un sourire discret perçait son visage fermé. Doucement, il se mit à fredonner.

Après un temps, il reconnut alors le pas lourd de Théo venir prendre place à ses côtés. Celui-ci attendit que le chant se termine pour prendre la parole, et Mani lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Tu chantes.

\- Toujours. A chaque Première Neige.

\- …

\- Je n'oublie pas. Pas ça du moins.

L'envoyé de la Lumière hocha juste la tête à côté de Mani. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, il entama une courte prière à la Lumière que l'Elfe suivi.

\- …

\- Allez viens, Grun a fait le repas.

Théo repartit et Mani regarda encore quelques instants la neige avant de le suivre. Il serra les mains qu'il avait jointes encore plus fort, sentait le fer d'une chevalière lui rentrer dans la peau. Son regard était redevenu aussi froid que l'hiver qui s'annonçait enfin.

Non. Il n'oublierait jamais.

.

* * *

.

Contraintres choisies:

/Narration : Texte écrit en focalisation interne

/Nb mots : 500 mots (/-10%) - 660/500 (bon les 160 mots en trop c'est que du bonheur en plus : D )

/Thème : Festivités : Chants célébrant la Première Neige, annonçant l'arrivé de l'hiver

Merci d'avoir lu !


	5. Participation de Ninlhinn

_Salut tout le monde ! Première (et peut-être unique) participation à ce défi, avec des contraintes tirées au sort. Voici les contraintes qui m'étaient imposées :_

 _Mode : Tournures passives (j'ai choisi de me permettre les « on », qui reflètent bien une passivité, et les infinitifs actifs ainsi que les participes, présents comme passés)_

 _Mots : Régalien/Pensées/Bourdonner/Sépulture/Phosphorescent_

 _Figures de style : Assonance/Chiasme/Zeugme/Epanadiplose/Oxymore_

 _Narration en focalisation interne_

 _Nombre de mots : 2000 ou plus_

 _Thème : Tradition_

 _Alors oui c'est un peu long. Je sais pas si j'ai réussi à respecter toutes les contraintes. Mais au moins, ça me satisfait. Alors bonne lecture, si vous arrivez à tout lire._

* * *

Cette période de l'année était tout particulièrement attendue à Casteblanc. L'hiver et les inquisiteurs envoyés en mission étaient venus en même temps, on attendait le retour des uns avec impatience et celui de l'autre avec appréhension. De grandes parades étaient tenues pour que soient célébrées les victoire obtenues par la Lumière et officiers. Mais si on appréciait tant ce mois de Février, on ne le faisait pas tant pour les victoires remportées, n'étant jamais que victoires après tout, ointaines, abstraites, des victoires vidées de vie, sans visée véritable. Non, non, à Castelblanc, ce qui était attendu avait été rêvé pendant des mois, des mois et des mois. Et rien d'autre n'avait été présent à l'esprit de la population que ce jour.

La ville entière était descendue, bourdonnant comme une ruche aux oreilles de Théo de Silverberg, un ouragan hurlant de corps qui sans cesse étaient bousculés et virevoltants. Cette période de l'année avait pourtant toujours été plaisante au jeune apprenti inquisiteur. La foule hétéroclite massée sur les bords des rues principales avait été, et n'avait jamais vraiment cessé de l'être, angoissante et même quelque peu terrifiante mais il lui avait toujours suffi d'être arrivé assez en avance pour voir les premières bannières franchir les portes, puis de partir pour rejoindre les murailles de la ville haute quand la foule était trop pressante.

Le jour de la parade était toujours choisi parmi ceux suivant les grandes tempêtes de neige. Ainsi, tout Casteblanc était inondée par une lumière nacrée ruisselante. Les murs, les maisons, les commerces, les palais, la Cathédrale, tout était métamorphosé par ce revêtement à l'apparence si sacrée. La cité tout entière était transformée en capitale angélique et les troupes que l'on célébrait étaient revêtues par des armures scintillantes et les commandants étaient baignés par la Lumière.

Les portes étaient franchies les unes après les autres et chacune d'entre elle était ensuite refermée sur la population, de telle sorte que lorsque les délégations étaient arrivées devant la Cathédrale de la Lumière, elles étaient chacunes réduites à un seul ange.

Selon certains, le nom même de la ville était dû à ces évènements. On disait que toute la ville avait été construite de manière à ce que la lumière soit le mieux possible reflétée. Selon d'autres, cela était dû à la bénédiction de la Lumière.

Mais si rien de toute cela n'avait été confirmé, le spectacle proposé par Castelblanc avait toujours été source d'émerveillement. Il avait été affirmé que la Cathédrale avait été reconstruite pour mieux conserver et faire briller la neige et que lorsque le temps était venu pour elle de fondre, sa couleur immaculée avait été conservée et les rigoles par lesquelles elle était transportée étaient transformées en bouche de cascades de pure lumière.

Mais la foule s'était accumulée et autour de Théo s'était alourdisles nuages de capes. Partout où son regard s'était porté pour chercher une échappatoire, des montagnes de fourrure obstruant le soleil, des tempêtes grondantes fouettant son visage, des voix s'échappant d'Olympes d'outre-tombe. Victor était-il arrivé ? Ses joues étaient déjà complètement brûlées par le froid. Dans cette tourmente de mouvement glacée et infernale, il s'était finalement décidé à se dégager. Remuant entre ces ombres porteuses d'effroi, le jeune Théo de Silverberg eut juré que l'année dernière, elles étaient moins nombreuses.  
Mais en s'obstinant, la foule fut peu à peu dissipée et lui envoyé dans un caisson de pommes qui était resté là. On acclamait. Les rues avaient été vidées. Passant de la foule aux ruelles désertées, le regard du jeune Théo avait été promené du chaos tourbillonnant au chaos apaisé. Du trop de mouvement à son absence totale. Il s'était engagé dans une des voies en courant. La ville lui était bien trop connue pour laisser la procession lui échapper. A la prochaine intersection, tourner. Puis tout droit. Puis à gauche. Là, passer par la corde à linge. Rien de bien compliqué. Sauter, si possible pas dans les flaques. Courir en suivant les échoppes. De là, plus qu'à s'orienter avec les lumières de la Cathédrale.

Il était arrivé dans les hauts-quartiers. On mesurait là les disparités de Castelblanc. Tandis que de chaque coin de la ville basse la fange et les tuiles brisées étaient dégorgées, on vomissait depuis les fenêtre de la haute la soie et les prières. Grimpant à la muraille aux côtés de gardes de toute apparence ennuyés, Théo avait été arrêté dans sa course par une vue. Comment imaginer que la procession eût été aussi proche ? Elle était presque arrivée, comme portée sur un nuage par les cris, à la prochaine porte.

Mais à sa vue avait été offert un paysage spectaculaire, bien plus que celui de la procession.

Les murailles, l'avenue et les tours de la Cathédrale avaient été fleuries de Coeurs Ardents. Calmes, immobiles, leur lance brandie vers le ciel décorée d'une bannière écarlate, leur casque surmonté d'une cascade de fleurs, resplendissant dans l'air glacial, tout chez eux était senti comme à la fois profondément source de puissance, de sacralité et de terreur. Ce rouge porté par les Coeurs Ardents avait autant été celui du miracle de l'éclosion de Coquelicots à l'accession au pouvoir du dernier maître de la Lumière que celui des ombres sanglates des massacres des hauts quartiers. Et dans cette brume de givre et de mystère, ces silhouettes avaient été comme voilées et leurs yeux avaient été rendus phosphorescents. Et dans cette froide matinée, on eût pu presque entendre les chaînes ensanglantées de ces démons sacrés cliqueter dans les coeurs.

Ainsi étaient mêlées dans le coeur de Théo crainte et admiration. Ces créatures rouges étaient nées de l'histoire de ville et elle était gardée du vice par ces viles apparitions.

La procession avait été enfin portée jusqu'à la ville sanctuaire. Et Théo de s'élancer vers le cimetière. Victor n'était pas apparu dans cette procession. Le temps de franchir le quartir des étoiles, les portes avaient, dans un retentissant tumulte de silence, été refermées. Les cris avaient été atténués par la neige qui s'était déposée pendant la nuit.

Et peu à peu, alors que Théo de Silverberg courait sur les pavés glissants, le monde avait été éteint. Comme les rues avaient été vidées de leurs occupants pour la procession, le jeune garçon avait procédé sans encombre, ne connaissant que trop bien le chemin. Eût-il même été privé de ses yeux le chemin aurait été dessiné au plus profond de son esprit. Chaque pavé, chaque instertice, lui était connu. Amusant comme ses yeux avaient été perçants quand ils étaient embués de larmes. Le cimetière avait été construit sur une colline. A l'origine y avait été enterré le premier enfant né à Castelblanc. Cette histoire était bien connue. Sept jours. Sa vie n'avait été que de sept jours. Pendant sept jour le ciel avait été illuminé par des vagues de flamme et de nâcre. Après cela, il avait été prié. Les Coeurs Ardents avaient longtemps été vus comme ses descendants.

Autour de sa tombe, mainte fois restorée jusqu'à être un véritable temple à l'intérieur du cimetière, on avait enterré les premiers maîtres de l'ordre des paladins. Petit à petit, avec la montée de l'aristocratie castelblancienne, les grandes familles avaient été admises, chacune ayant un mausolé. Certaines avec perduré, d'autre décliné. Beaucoup de noms avaient été effacés, par le temps, la guerre, la mort, l'amour aussi quelque fois. Des fois, un peu de tout. Castelblanc grandissant, d'autres cimetières avaient été ouverts, mais celui connu sous le nom du Cimetière de l'Enfant avait aussi été agrandi. Toute une allée avait été construire pour enterrer les paladins modèles, les plus respectés de cet ordre. Les familles avaient été déchirées quelque fois, pour des questions de trous dans la terre. L'enterrer dans ce qui avait été renommé l'Egide Blanche, ou bien le faire demeurer dans le mausolé familial ?

Pour eux, cela avait été clair et sans appel.

En poussant la grille, un grincement venu d'outre-tombe avait été émis. Le cimetière aussi avait été déserté par les paladines. Filiane et Yjall. La lourde tâche de veiller sur l'Enfant leur avait été imposée. Le cimetière avait été désigné comme leur lieu de vie. Et elles s'y étaient tenues. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Sans nul doute était-ce mérité. Mais de l'absence des deux paladines devant la grille n'était ressorti qu'une atmosphère plus angoissante. La brume condensée de l'hiver glacial stagnant dans les allées était renforcée par ce manque de chaleur. En entrant dans le cimetière, en y posant un pied en frissonnant, il était sorti de Castelblanc. Sorti comme par magie de sa ville natale, et entré dans un autre royaume. Derrière lui, des années de vie, de vie purulente et grouillante, de vie souriante et pleurante. Devant lui, des siècles de mort, de mort honorifique et stricte, de mort noble et régalienne. Un reflet du passé était passé juste à ses côtés, l'effleurant et s'arrêtant pour s'excuser. Envelopées dans le brouillard mystérieux comme dans des capes royales, les statues été agrandies. Est-ce que, avant, on ne souriait ni ne pleurait ? Cela avait toujours été l'apanage des statues. N'avoir à disposition ni larmes ni sourires, tout juste leur regard. Leur regard pour dire leur histoire, leur vie. Leur mort.

Les tombes avaient été redressées par la brume. Dans son souvenir, elles avaient toujours été brisées, affaiblies par le temps, le poids de ce dernier voûtant leurs épaules. Mais à chaque tournant, elles étaient dressées, concentrant des tourbillons de brume, le perdant, le faisant plus spectre encore. Le sol même nageant dans la brume, il avait été amené à se demander s'il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un spectre. Flottant dans les airs, flânant entre les tombes, se faufilant au coin des allées, se lovant autour des statues agenouillées. Quel doux lieu pour rêvasser. Des filaments de brume s'étaient glissés autour de son corps, l'enrobant de souvenirs. Son esprit était embrouillé par la brume du passé. Au loin, comme sonnant comme un lointain écho du monde des vivants, les célébrations étaient poursuivies dans les cloches et les cris. Toute la lumière avait été absorbée ici, et Théo de Silverberg était perdu. De la seule sépulture de l'Enfant on voyait rayonner quelques bribes de soleil et de présent. Et maintenant, où tourner ? Il avait été arrêté par la stupeur. Pour la première fois, réfléchir. Où aller ? Des murailles de brume de partout. Sautant dans une direction, il était soudainement tombé face à une énorme gargouille. Penchée au-dessus de lui, les yeux flamboyant de ténèbres, les griffes acérées affûtées par le brouillard, son corps de pierre craquelé ressoudé par du ciment phosphorescent, son ombre l'écrasant de tout son poids. Son cri avait été étouffé par le passé. Il n'avait pas été dévoré par la créature, immobile et de pierre. La devise avait été effacée. Un autre nom plongé dans l'oubli.

Tournant après tournant, Théo avait été épuisé. Courant sans cesse, sursautant au moindre mausolé, s'inclinant platement devant chaque sépulture, priant la lumière de lui envoyer un de ses anges, de ses gardes à la stature régalienne. Et puis il était tombé. Sur Victoria. Assise devant le tombeau. Le bouquet de pensées avait été éparpillé.

\- Victoria !

D'un bond, elle aurait été redressée si elle la voix ne lui avait pas été familière. Faisant signe à Théo de s'approcher sans bruit, elle le prit dans ses bras.

\- Victoria, pourquoi tu restes devant la tombe de papa ? Tu ne veux pas venir voir oncle Victor ?

Le visage de Victoria avait été illuminé d'un sourire triste. Tapotant le dos de son petit frère et le serrant plus fort dans ses bras, le tout en silence, Victoria avait été parcourue par un frisson le long de son échine. Ils étaient surveillés par deux anges de pierre aux ailes fissurées.

Après ce qui lui avait été une éternité, il avait été relâché dans un murmure.

\- Reste Théo. Juste quelques minutes, avec moi petit géant.

La brume avait été dissipée. Par ces quelques mots, elle avait été oubliée et Théo était enfoui dans les bras de Victoria. La rangée de sépulture était parcourue par les souvenirs des échos du monde des vivants. Quelques fleurs, quelques mots, quelques bougies. Parfois, rien. Ni souffle, ni main, ni tige, ni pétale. Quelques tombes étaient ainsi touchées par ce qui avait été appelé le Souvenir Blanc. Elles n'étaient jamais approchées par personne, de peur d'être contaminé. Seules les tombes de l'Egide Blanche avaient été soumises à cette maladie et, le temps allant, seules quelques unes des sépultures de l'Egide étaient encore colorées. Joyaux pour certaines, pensées pour d'autres, matelas de coquelicots parfois. Sur l'immense pierre tombale dans laquelle leur père avait été enterré, on avait disposé des mots. Envolés depuis longtemps bien évidemment. Avec les mots, on avait aussi ajouté quelques fleurs. Leurs pétales avaient été séchés par le vent et ses yeux en avaient été recouverts. Sans aucun doute bientôt serait-il frappé lui aussi par le Souvenir Blanc.

Au pied de la tombe, sur une petite plaque, avait été écrite une formule à moitié effacée. Elle avait été immédiatement gravée dans son esprit, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Les rues étaient blanchies par une légère couche de flocons frais. Le chemin emprunté par Théo et Victoria pour revenir du cimetière n'était pas très connu, ni très fréquenté. Dans la Ville Haute, on en parlait comme d'un fantôme. Il avait toujours été ignoré des bourgeois et de la population de basse extraction par manque de connaissance et des aristocrates par dédain. Dédain, ou peur. Peur que, dans l'ombre du Temple Blanc, coeur le plus sacré de la Cathédrale, d'anciens spectres blancs ne soient levés. Des spectres oubliés, souvent volontairement. Leur existence leur avait été révélée par Victor dans un frisson. Ils avaient été des paladins. Mais déchus, oubliés par convenance ou disparus par commodité, ils avaient été enfermé dans ce quartier interne qui n'était jamais quitté.  
Le corps et le coeur de Théo étaient cependant réchauffés par la main de Victoria. Seul, il aurait été paniqué. Mais, l'épreuve du cimetière passée et Victoria avec lui, il était protégé contre les fantômes.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Débouchant à l'entrée de la Cathédrale, ils avaient été accueillis par les derniers déchaînements d'applaudissements de la Ville Haute. La procession était arrivée. De toutes les portes, dégoulinant de lumière, on voyait arriver des représentants de l'Ordre de la Lumière. Le nom de la Place Immaculée était bien mérité. La pierre était taillée d'une telle sorte que la place était recouverte d'une fine couche aquatique frémissante, comme la surface d'une mare sur laquelle on pouvait marcher. Les branches des arbres étaient tendues comme des lances argentées déchirant le ventre des cieux pour mieux en faire pleuvoir la lumière. La place à proprement parler était entourée par des douves cerclées d'argent et où l'eau de la neige avait été accumulée par les minuscules entailles en or descendant de la Cathédrale dont la Place Immaculée était recouverte. Et dans ces douves où étaient trempées les armes des paladins lors de leur intronisation on voyait le ciel plonger dans les abîmes, s'abîmer dans les entrailles de la cité, refléter l'éternité qui était conservée dans le ciel.

Les plus hauts dignitaires de l'Ordre étaient arrivés, vêtus plus de lumière que de tissu. Victor, le visage fatigué mais le port altier, avait été vieilli par cette année. La place était sacrée. Lors des cérémonies, il était interdit d'y pénétrer à la presque totalité de Castelblanc. Les deux enfants avaient été remarqué par le vieil homme, et un sourire et un geste de la main leur avait été adressé. Puis il était rentré dans le cercle, et avait été absorbé, dévoré par la lumière.

Leur regard s'était tourné vers le passage de la procession. Celle-ci était passée par la Porte de la Justice. Partout, couvrant les rues, inondant les pavés, ruisselant le long des murs, des coquelicots piétinés jonchaient Casteblanc. Une véritable mer rouge dans laquelle, pataugeant tant bien que mal, les gardes de la cité étaient embourbés pour nettoyer le flot fleuri poisseux. Certaines fleurs étaient récupérées par les soldats avec un sourire et glissées dans leur poche ou leur cheveux. Les rues, exsangues et vidées étaient tout entière retrouvées dans cette couche écarlate.

Mais n'était pas seulement inondé de coquelicots le passage de la procession, non. La Place Immaculée elle-même avait été rougie par cet océan floral. Le cercle sacré était ceint par les Coeurs Ardents fleurissant comme des apparitions dans cette tempête rouge et blanche, interdisant même l'accès aux paladins. Passant de l'échine de Victoria à la main de Théo, un frisson avait glacé les deux enfants. Les rigoles où la neige était censée s'écouler étaient bloquées par les pétales rouges pétant qui, au contact de l'eau, étaient devenus de gros amalgames rouges sombres par lesquels l'eau était filtrée et colorée, et les douves sacrées étaient remplies d'un gros bouillon inquiétant.

Mais au coeur même de cet océan rouge, on distinguait un îlot encore pur. Dans un rayon de un mètre autour de Milich, aucun coquelicot. Aucune lance pointée telle l'épine d'une rose. On rentra dans la Cathédrale. Les coquelicots étaient soumis aux vents glacés. Peu à peu, on les vit s'envoler. Glisser sur les pavés toujours ruisselant de lumière. Purifier d'eux-même la place. Une véritable tempête était levée. De loin, sans doute eût-on dit que le Temple Blanc était dévoré par une tornade de flammes. Mais sur la Place Immaculée, on voyait les coquelicots tournoyer, tournoyer et tournoyer autour des arbres. Tournoyer partout, et dans une éclaboussure de fleurs, donner naissance à toujours plus de Coeurs Ardents. Les nuages du ciel étaient rougis par cette tempête, miroités avec le ciel sur les pavés. L'éternité qui était gardée dans les douves avait soudainement été relâchée et toute la place en avait été recouverte. Et, débordant, elle s'en était allé vers les autres quartiers de Castelblanc.  
La Cathédrale, elle, était vêtue d'une lumière pâle et de spectres rouges. Le cercle sacré de la Place Immaculée était gardée par des rangées de paladins étincelants. On n'avait osé franchir la ligne formée par les douves. A part les Coeurs Ardents.

Et, frissonnant, Théo avait repensé à ce qui était inscrit dans le cimetière. Partout les ombres étaient animées par le froid, partout les ombres étaient réincarnées en permanence, vivant éternellement, un feu guerrier dans l'âme. Des ombres par la nuit obscurcies dans la neige on avait vu fleurir, éclaircies par le feu, des ombres.

\- Je serai paladine. Et je chasserai les ombres. Toutes.

Et puis avait été murmuré dans le même souffle.

\- On chassera les ombres ensemble. Petits géants de lumière.

Et il s'était senti attiré par les bras de Victoria.


	6. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Voici ma proposition pour le huitième Défi ! Mes contraintes : Texte uniquement au présent / Description / Mots imposés en gras dans le texte / Une métaphore en italique / Thème Festivités / Limite de 100 mots (une première pour moi!). [Je n'avais pas le temps de faire plus ambitieux...]_

 _J'espère que le résultat vous plaira :)_

 _Joyeuses fêtes à toutes et à tous !_

* * *

Le Repos du Guerrier est prêt pour la fête de l'Hiver. Cette célébration existe dans le Cratère depuis des temps **antédiluviens**. L'auberge brille de mille lumières **phosphorescentes**. Des **carillons** **bourdonnent** de façon **sporadique**. Assis sur un fauteuil à bascule, devant la cheminée, Bob Lennon observe _son_ _ **Adonis**_ , l'elfe qui **annihile** ses espoirs d'un amour partagé. Plus loin, Shinddha décore les tables **d'edelweiss** tandis que le nain prépare le traditionnel **clafoutis** de l'Hiver. Théo, perplexe quant à l'odeur de cette tarte, se demande si la recette de Grunlek contient une substance **délétère**.

Les clients attendent devant l'auberge. Les festivités peuvent commencer.


	7. Participation de Dolip1000mg (3)

20/12/17

On termine avec un peu de mystère...

.

* * *

.

\- C'est ta faute !

Je me figeais instantanément. Le regard noir de Théo me lançait des éclairs.

\- Tout ça, c'est ta putain de faute !

Il se rapprocha de moi et je me sentis me tasser sur moi-même. Il n'était pas vraiment beaucoup plus grand que moi, mais avec son armure de plaque, il pouvait me briser comme une brindille.

Théo continuait à me menacer en s'approchant. Mon sang ne fit alors qu'un tour quand il reprit la parole. Un souffle d'air passa derrière moi et glaça encore plus la scène.

\- Rien ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas était là !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu m'as très bien compris ! Bob serait encore là si tu-

\- Théo !

Le feu dans la grotte s'était réduit et j'étais prêt à me jeter sur l'Inquisiteur. J'étais sûr que mes yeux avaient viré au bleu. Je sentais déjà le bout de mes doigts se congeler. Grun s'était mis entre nous et m'avait retenu en posant son bras mécanique sur mon torse avec autorité.

\- Réfléchis un peu à ce que tu dis ! continua le nain

\- Mais regarde le, il ne sait même pas se contrôler !

\- LA FERME !

J'avais ciré et ma voix s'était répercuté en écho dans la caverne. Je m'énervais rarement, mais là, je craquais. La tension accumulée ses derniers jours avait eu raison de mon self-control. Mais ma soudaine autorité ne plus pas à l'homme qui fit un pas de plus. La louve de Grunlek arriva alors en renfort pour nous séparer, en essayant de pousser Théo avec son corps.

Il était allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin pour que je ferme les yeux cette fois-ci et me taise derrière mon masque.

\- Vous battre ne vous servira à rien ! Ça ne ramènera pas Bob !

Bob...

C'était à cause de lui qu'on en était là. Enfin, pas « à cause » de lui, ce n'est pas le bon terme. C'est la situation qui avait engendré son état qui était vraiment à l'origine de ce qui se passait.

Tout avait commencé alors qu'on se rendait sur les terres de Castelblanc, Théo avait été rappelé par son ordre. D'un commun accord, ont été partis tous les quatre en direction de la cité. Pendant qu'il irait à son Eglise et qu'il réglerait ses affaires, Grunlek, Bob et moi ont ne resteraient pas trop loin de la ville sans vraiment rentrer dans son enceinte pour l'attendre.

Le plan fait, on c'était mis en route.

On était alors tombé sur un choix d'itinéraire crucial pour retrouver la route de Castelblanc. Soit contourner le massif en suivant la voie, soit couper en prenant par la montagne. Le premier trajet nous prenait deux fois plus de temps que le second, mais il était beaucoup plus sûr et praticable. Surtout, que je sentais que l'hiver risquait de tomber d'un jour à l'autre.

Bien sûr, Théo avait choisi le second choix et on s'était retrouvé à crapahuter dans la montagne. En soit, la traversée n'était pas compliquée, Bob avait bien rallé les premiers jours, mais il avait vite arrêté. Eden courrait partout entre les arbres et nous rapportait des gibiers que Grun nous cuisinait. Mais ce que j'avais prédit, c'était réalisé, l'hiver nous avait rattrapé, et en quelques jours passés sur le flanc de la montagne, de plus en plus de hauteur, les températures étaient tombés de plusieurs degrés.

Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, c'était le moment de l'année que je préférais. C'était mon élément et mes capacités étaient à leur maximum de leur puissance. Les autres ne partageaient pas mon enthousiasme bien sûr, ils avaient ressorti leurs capes épaisses. Théo était de mauvaise humeur parce que ça ralentissait l'allure du groupe, Grunlek avait son bras mécanique qui encaissait mal l'humidité, et Bob était bien sûr dans tous ses états puisque le temps était à contrario de sa nature.

Plus on avançait et plus le temps se gâtait néanmoins. Les premières neiges ont commencé à tomber plus tôt, mais c'était logique, on était en altitude et plus dans les plaines. J'ai moi-même du me changer et prendre une cape plus chaude. Beaucoup moins que celle rembourrée de fourrure de mes amis, mais même si je le supportais mieux, je n'étais pas totalement insensible au froid.

C'est quelques jours après avoir voyagé dans ce nouveau climat, qu'on se rendit compte que quelques choses clochaient. J'ai mis un temps avant de m'en rendre compte, mais Bob était étrangement silencieux. Quand je le fis partager aux autres, Grun fronça les sourcils et Théo s'exclama qu'il faisait juste son intéressant. Bob avait juste souri en rigolant doucement. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé en voyant les perles de sueur sur le front du mage. Bob était malade et en un regard on s'était compris avec Grun.

L'état de Bob ne s'était pas amélioré au fils des jours, malgré les pauses plus régulières, les repas plus chauds et les tisanes que Grun pouvait faire avec les herbes qu'on possédait. Théo avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas du chiqué quand Bob ne se leva pas un matin, dévoré par la fièvre. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour et retourner au village au pied de la montagne, et les sorts de soin ne servaient à rien contre la maladie.

Bob était incapable de se déplacer. Bon grès mal grès, sous les arguments de Grunlek, Théo avait fini par accepter que Lumière le transporte. On l'avait carrément attaché au destrier pour qu'il ne chute pas, il était incapable de se tenir. Pour rajouter à tout ça, un blizzard s'était mis à frapper le versent ou nous nous trouvions. La neige accumulée et la visibilité nettement réduite retardé encore plus notre avancée.

On avait tout de même fini par trouver une grotte au bout d'un moment. On pouvait entrer tous les quatre à l'intérieur facilement avec Lumière et Eden. Il faisait froid, on avait rien pour boucher l'entrée de la cavité et encore moi de possibilité de faire un feu. Normalement, c'était Bob qui s'en chargeait, mais là… La louve réussit tout de même à nous rapporter en bravant le froid des bouts de bois. Et on s'était acharné pendant de longues minutes à essayer d'allumer le feu.

On y était finalement arrivé et on avait placé Bob au plus près avec toutes les couches de protection contre le sol et le froid ambiant. Et on avait attendu que le temps à l'extérieur passe.

C'est à ce moment-là que les choses ont commencés à dégénérer.

La première nuit avait été pénible. La fière de Bob ne baissait pas et il commençait à délirer. Théo tournait en rond, Grun restait au plus près du malade, pour éponger la sueur de son front et moi, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

La fatigue et la tension commençaient à nous peser et le blizzard ne s'arrêtait pas. Deux jours passèrent encore, ou les réserves de nourriture diminuaient comme la température. On était coincé là. Sans pouvoir rien faire et l'état de Bob empira encore plus. Sa fièvre avait baissé et il avait arrêté ses délires. On avait cru que sa situation s'améliorait enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que je remarque pendant un tour de garde que des écailles commençaient à peser en plus la peau de son visage. Sa respiration était rauque. Son teint maladif encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Je m'étais rapproché pour prendre son pouls.

J'avais à peine effleuré sa peau que j'avais déjà cerné un problème majeur. En plus de son pouls presque inexistant, j'avais constaté la fraicheur de son corps. J'ai moi-même une température corporelle moins élevée que les humains, et celle du demi-diable était légèrement plus élevé, alors pour que je trouve la peau de Bob froide, il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal. Même sa physhé était en train de fuir et ne pouvait plus lutter contre son mal.

La panique monta, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour réveiller mes camarades. Ils constatèrent eux-mêmes les dégâts. Théo m'avait demandé de m'éloigner de Bob. J'avais écouté, complétement déboussolé par mes découvertes. Pendant ce temps, ils avaient ravivé le feu et couvert encore plus le corps du mage. Eden c'était même couchée près de lui pour lui transmettre sa chaleur animale.

Une fois mes idées claires je m'étais relever pour les aider et c'est là que Théo a complétement vrillé. Il exigea que je ne m'approche plus de Bob. Interloqué, j'avais demandé pourquoi et il m'avait sorti d'une voix acerbe.

\- L'air autour de toi est glacial ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu lui fais plus de mal qu'autre chose !

Je jetais un regard d'incompréhension et cherchais le soutient de Grunlek, mais il m'envoya un regard gêné. Etais-je vraiment en train de tuer Bob à petit feu en restant près de lui ? Je n'en savais rien, mais Théo le pensait apparemment. Je restais sur place, telle une statue de glace alors que le reste de la journée se passa comme les précédentes.

Plus les heures passaient, plus la métamorphose de Bob s'accentuait. Le regard de Théo changeait alors qu'il serrait de plus en plus compulsivement la garde de son épée. Il ne voyait plus l'ami. Il ne voyait plus que l'hérésie.

J'étais inquiet. Plusieurs fois, j'avais proposé mon aide pour les aider, mais à chaque fois, je me faisais mettre à l'arrêt par le paladin. Leurs efforts étaient vains. Même Eden était devenu rétissante à s'allonger près de lui. Des cornes avaient percé sur le front de Bob et son visage était presque complétement couvert d'écaille, des crocs avaient même poussé alors que sa mâchoire se déformait.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un jour pour arriver à cet état et la nuit fut très longue. Théo qui avait sorti son épée au clair ne quittait pas des yeux Bob. Il était déterminé et refusait désormais de lui apporter un quelconque soutient. Grunlek était donc le seul qui pouvait s'approcher de lui et a le veiller, mais je le voyais aussi désespéré que moi sur l'état du mage.

Avec les tensions accumulées des derniers, Théo avait tout de même finit par trouver le sommeil. Grunlek avait pu souffler un peu. Il avait rebordé le corps de notre ami malade et m'avait adressé un regard désolé. Dans cette grotte, chacune de nos paroles raisonnaient et on n'avait pas échangé de mot depuis longtemps, seul le souffle de la bourrasque emplissait les lieux. Il m'avait fait un vague sourire avant de s'allonger lui aussi près du feu.

Dans cette nuit, alors que j'avais le tour de garde, je luttais moi aussi contre le sommeil le regard tourné vers les flocons qui se propulsait à vive allure. J'avais entendu bouger derrière moi. Je ne m'étais pas retourné sachant que c'était probablement Théo qui avait eu un soubresaut. Mais je ne pus tenir plus longtemps et mon esprit tomba dans l'inconscient.

C'était le cri du Paladin qui m'avait réveillé. Bob n'était plus là et dehors le blizzard tombait encore. Près de la sortie, j'avais alors remarqué des marques de griffure dans la paroi rocheuse. Théo s'était alors retourné vers moi.

\- Tu t'es endormi ! Tu as laissé partir une hérésie comme lui ! C'est de ta faute !

Et on en était là maintenant…

Théo qui voulait me faire la peau et qui cherchait un responsable. C'était tombé sur moi, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de me laisser faire.

\- Vous battre ne vous servira à rien ! Ça ne ramènera pas Bob !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'on va pouvoir le ramener ! Dans son état ?!

C'en était trop pour moi. Je me dégageais de l'emprise de Grunlek et foutais une droite à Théo. Bob était déjà revenu une fois d'une transformation beaucoup plus poussé, alors oui, il reviendrait. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Théo avait oublié Balthazar aussi rapidement. Ça m'était insupportable.

Tournant les talons sans leur adresser un mot, je sortis de la grotte. Ils ne me suivraient pas. Et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le grondement du vent remplace le cri de mon ami nain derrière moi.

J'avais froid, mais c'était supportable. Le plus incommodant était que je ne voyais rien à deux mètres. Ma cape claquait au rythme des bourrasques. J'avançais dans la neige, guidé par ma fureur, même si je ne savais pas où j'allais. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, retrouver Bob.

Mais plus les minutes passaient plus ma colère était balayée par le vent qui me frappait. Je m'accrochais à l'espoir que Bob pourrait revenir comme la dernière fois, mais la situation était complétement différente. Il avait laissé consciemment la place à son diable, et là, ce n'était pas le cas. Le diable avait pris peu à peu la place alors que Bob était au plus mal.

Est-ce que Théo avait raison au final ? Non. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner. Le diable n'aurait eu aucune pitié pour nous et on n'aurait jamais vu l'aube. Bob était encore là et il fallait que je le retrouve avant qu'il ne meure véritablement. Dans l'hiver.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai erré. Laissant mon esprit voir le mal, avant de se remettre d'aplomb, puis de sombrer de nouveau dans le désespoir. Un cercle vicieux. Au final, quand j'ai repris pieds, je me suis rendu compte que le vent avait cessé et pour cause, j'étais rentré dans une cavité. Bien plus grande que celle où l'on s'était abrité.

Mon cœur loupa un battement lorsque j'entendis un hurlement résonner. Me cachant d'un bond contre la paroi, je me décidai après un temps à avancer prudemment vers le fond de la caverne. Ce que je vis au détour d'un escarpement me stupéfia.

Une grande zone dégagée, lumineuse grâce à des pierres luminescentes et translucides et dans un coin ce qui ressemblait à une grande tanière. A l'intérieur il y avait un monstre qui faisait bien trois mètres de haut. Une fourrure blanche et épaisse recouvrait son corps humanoïde. Les espaces où la peau ressortait comme les mains, les pieds et le visage de la créature étaient aussi noir que le charbon et malgré la ressemblance avec de grands primates, il y avait deux cornes sur le front.

Je n'avais pas de doute. Malgré le fait que je pensais que c'était une légende, la description correspondait. J'étais face à des démons des glaces. Une femelle qui plus est, qui était en train de couver du regard trois enfants démons de la taille d'un homme contre elle. C'est alors que je la vis, cette tache rouge, contre le flanc de la créature quand l'un des enfants chahuteurs en bouscula un autre.

Pourquoi Bob se retrouvait là ? Et comment j'allais faire pour aller le chercher ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser d'autre question qu'une main immense surgit devant moi et m'enferma dans une poigne de fer. Je me retrouvai soulevé du sol et rapidement face à un visage sombre. Un hurlement puissant fut émis et j'ai cru que la mâchoire aller se refermer sur moi. C'était pourtant évident que si la femelle était à vue, le mâle ne devait pas être loin.

Dans ma tête, c'était la fin. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. A la place, il me huma. Je ne pouvais pas bouger et mes pouvoirs ne me servaient à rien. A presque quatre mètres du sol j'avais très peu de chance de m'en sortir indemne. Pourquoi j'étais venu seul ? Un grognement sourd monta dans la gorge du mâle qui me fixait de ses yeux jaune perçants.

\- … Pas… Humain…

Je clignais des yeux. Venait-il vraiment de parler en langue commune ? Il me montra ses crocs et répéta une nouvelle fois en resserrant un peu plus sa poigne.

\- Pas humain… Territoire. Mien !

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je fis la première chose qui me passait par la tête. J'opinai en répétant presque les mêmes mots.

\- Pas humain ! Territoire tien ! Territoire tien !

Le démon des glaces grogna encore, mais relâcha légèrement sa prise. Je suffoquais. La chaleur que dégageait la créature était impressionnante. Pas étonnant qu'elle puisse survivre ici. Il me regarda alors avec interrogation et me parla dans un dialecte inconnu, mais je comprenais le fond de sa pensée. Sans brusquerie, je réussis à dégager l'un de mes bras et pointer la femelle et les enfants, qui nous fixaient depuis le début de l'intervention. Je cherchais les mots qui pourraient être compris.

\- Famille. Famille tien.

Le démon regarda la femelle avant que ses yeux ne se rembarquent sur moi, meurtrier. Je déglutis, mais gardai mon courage et continuai.

\- Diable. Pas humain. Diable. Famille mien. Diable. Famille mien.

Le démon me rapprocha à nouveau de son visage et me huma encore. Il se passa quelques secondes ou ses yeux jaunes me transpercèrent. Puis il se mit à bouger et je fus secoué dans tous les sens. Je fermais les yeux un instant et quand je les rouvris, j'étais près de la femelle et le mâle me déposa à terre.

\- Diable famille tien.

Puis il se redressa, il s'adressa à ce que j'imaginais être du démonique à la femelle et sa progéniture, avant qu'il ne parte. Les enfants s'approchèrent alors de moi et me poussèrent vers le ventre de la mère. Balthazar était juste là, à moitié caché dans la fourrure de la démone des glaces. Je me reprochai alors ne prêtant plus attention aux cris des gosses.

\- …Bob…

Il avait toujours son apparence de diable, mais il semblait moins mal au point. Je réussis à prendre son pouls, il était beaucoup plus rapide que ce dont je me souvenais. Il avait également récupéré une chaleur corporelle presque normale. Je pouvais pratiquement sentir que la femelle lui transmettait de la psyché, mais je ne pouvais en être sûr. Ce qui l'était en revanche. C'était qu'il semblait tiré d'affaire.

Soulagé, je sentis à peine la grande main qui me plaqua contre le ventre de la créature alors que celle-ci s'allongeait. La démone parla, mais je ne compris rien. J'étais juste couché au côté de Bob et il allait bien. On allait bien. Le relâchement de toutes les tensions et la chaleur environnante eurent raison de moi, et je tombais dans le sommeil.

Je me réveillais en sentant la main de Bob que je tenais m'échapper. Dans un sursaut, je me redressai. Bob était en train de s'étirer comme un chat dans la fourrure de la démone. Comme s'il se réveillait d'une longue nuit. Il avait perdu ses cornes mais il avait encore de nombreuses écailles. La question était, est-ce que c'était bien Bob que j'avais devant moi ? Ses yeux jaune fendus se posèrent dans les miens.

\- Shin ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai un de ces mals de crâ-

Je me jetais sur lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Les larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Il était de retour. Il allait bien.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Ouah !

On bascula soudainement dans le vide, mais on ne toucha pas violemment le sol. Je pense que c'est à ce moment que Bob a compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Son exclamation déclencha mes rires.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel !

Etrangement, son attention fut immédiatement captées par la voix de la démone de glace quand celle-ci se mit à parler. Bob fut ébahi de se retrouver face à la créature, mais comme à chaque fois, il se ressaisit rapidement et reprit la conversation.

L'échange était pour moi un charabia complet, mais je regardais le visage de mon ami s'animer. Il n'y avait pas à dire, je préférais vraiment quand il était ainsi. Expressif. Bavard. Flamboyant.

Des grognements résonnèrent dans la caverne et je me retournai pour voir arriver le mâle et les trois petits démons. Bob n'eut pas tellement l'air surpris et il s'adressa au mâle lorsque celui-ci fut proche. Ils semblèrent arriver à un accord puisque l'on passa rapidement dans les mains du démon. Il nous enferma entre ses deux paumes et je me sentis rapidement balloté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Il a accepté de nous emmener en dehors de la zone de tempête, plus bas dans la vallée.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Bon, maintenant. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on se retourne tous deux en présence de Démons des Glaces ? Mon dernier souvenir remonte à… à Théo qui accepte que je monte sur Lumière… Je crois…

Je poussais un soupir, mais je lui racontais tous sans omettre les moindres détails. Une fois le récit finit, il supposa que c'était sa part diabolique qui, en sentant des présences proche de sa nature impure, s'en était rapproché pour chercher à le préserver. Je haussais les épaules. On ne le saurait sans doute jamais de toute façon.

Après plusieurs minutes, on put enfin revoir le ciel au-dessus de nos têtes. Le démon des glaces nous déposa sur une fine couche de neige. On était bien loin du blizzard. Le mâle s'adressa à Bob qui tourna un regard étrange sur moi avant de répondre. L'immense créature hocha juste la tête avant de repartir rapidement vers le sommet.

Je le regardais disparaitre. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de cette rencontre étrange. J'entendis alors dans mon dos la voix de Bob m'appeler, il était déjà en train de descendre. Il commença alors à parler du chemin qu'il nous restait pour retrouver la voie vers Castelblanc et espérait qu'on retrouverait les autres rapidement. Je me taisais comme à mon habitude. Mais pour une fois, j'écoutais ce qu'il avait à dire avec plaisir.

On finit effectivement par retrouver les autres après quelques jours, non loin de la route. Grunlek avait été heureux de nous retrouver vivants et en bonne santé pour Bob. Il s'était inquiété pour nous, surtout après mon esclandre et ma fuite de la grotte. Eden avait même fait la fête au Pyromage.

Par contre, Théo avait été méfiant. Il avait regardé Bob de haut en bas comme s'il était persuadé que le Diable allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Moi, je dois dire que je l'évitais soigneusement. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je savais que je n'aurais pas droit à de véritable excuse venant de sa part. Cette tête de pioche était trop bornée. Mais il me fallait du temps.

Evidemment, ce fut Bob qui essaya rapidement de nous réconcilier ne supportant pas le silence entre nous durant le reste du trajet. Ses mots résonnaient encore en moi aujourd'hui quand je repensais à ce qu'on avait vécu.

\- Allez quoi, faites la paix! On a besoin d'être là les uns pour les autres ! On est une famille après tout !

.

* * *

.

Contraintres choisies:

/Narration : Le narrateur est un personnage : Shin

/Nb mots : 2000 mots ou plus : 3810... oups... je me suis un peu emportée XD

/Thème : Hiver : Que cache le Cratère quand la neige vient le reconvrir ? : Des yétis à cornes qui sont de nature démonique des glaces ? Et pourquoi pas XD

/Plein de figures de styles ! A vous de les trouver ! XD

.

Beaucoup de participation cette session ! Je vous rassure, c'était ma dernière ! J'ai tenu mon propre défis d'écrire sur les trois thèmes, avec les trois styles de narrations et les trois "nombres de mots" proposés : D

Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes de fin d'année !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Participation de Li-chan Lora

Salutation fan d'Aventures et joyeuse fête !

Comme d'habitude avant de commencer cette histoire, je souhaite passer une annonce concernant Projets Aventures (ma fanfic basée sur l'univers d'Aventures sous forme de VN).

Je vous remercie d'avance de bien vouloir poster sur les réseaux sociaux (vous et /ou les défis Aventures) l'annonce suivante pour que je puisse avoir l'avis de la communauté sur le projet.

« Bonjour, Bonsoir, membre de la communauté d'Aventures,

Mon (sur)nom est Li-chan, en tant que fan d'Aventures, je souhaiterais vous faire part d'un projet assez fou.

En effet, j'avais initialement pour idée de faire une fanfic qui serait une séquelle possible d'Aventures avec de nouveaux protagonistes (ou devrais-je dire nouvelles) sous forme de Visual Novel.

Mais depuis quelque temps, j'envisage d'en faire une série d'animation. Avant de commencer, j'ai besoin de connaître votre avis. Je poste divers liens qui seront fatidiques pour le lancement de la série.

Oseriez-vous accepter de lancer la quête « Lancement du Projets Aventures ! Pour le Cratère ! » ?

Je tiens à vous prévenir d'avance que ce projet demandera du temps, du travail et des volontaires.

Strawpool #1 : « Voulez-vous d'une série d'animation (3D) sur l'univers d'Aventures en sachant qu'il s'agit d'une séquelle ? » (La réponse déterminera si je dois lancer des auditions pour trouver former, la Team Projets Aventures) : /8xg8e2c

Strawpool #2 : « Souhaitez-vous participer à l'élaboration de la série Projets Aventures ? » (Je ne demande pas d'argent, juste des compétences techniques du type : effets spéciaux, sons, ect... ) : /f76s7e5

Quand j'aurai votre réponse, je publiai une vidéo pour un premier recrutement sur ma chaîne Youtube. Je mettrai le lien de cette vidéo dans le DeviantArt : FAventures et/ou dans mon prochain défi aventure.

Suite à ça, si je trouve des volontaires pour l'aspect technique alors, je lancerai les auditions pour le doublage des personnages.

Je vous remercie d'avance de vos avis. En espérant que la série puisse voir le jour, en attendant je vous prie de partager ce message pour que je puisse avoir le maximum d'avis.

Pour les aventuriers ! Pour le Cratère ! Puisse le bouclier de Théo ne jamais vous trouvez. »

Passons à mon défi aventure ! Voici une UA (univers alternatifs) d'Aventures. Elle est inspirée d'un souvenir d'un anime du nom de : Baka to test to shoukanjuu.

L'histoire sera sous le point de vue non pas de Théo mais d'une protagoniste de Projets Aventures : Idril Azur, la nièce d'Aldo.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ça m'arrive ? » - Idril

Attention : L'histoire qui va suivre contient des propos injurieux, des allusions sexuelles et une surprise. Si vous êtes sensible, je vous prie de vous abstenir de continuer. Ce défi a été écrit avec une tentative de faire une histoire compréhensible alors que l'auteur était en période d'examen et de fatigue (eh non, je ne cherche pas à prévenir d'éventuelle catastrophe).

Académie Aventures : Spécial Noël

Mon nom est Idril Azur et j'étudie à l'académie Aventures. Notre école n'est pas vraiment comme toutes les autres. L'examen d'entrée détermine dans quelle classe nous sommes. Malheureusement, j'ai eu un problème ce jour-là et je suis tombée dans la pire classe, la E comme "Échec".

Dans cette classe, on a du matériel exécrable. Au début, on avait des tables pourries, mais comme une certaine personne n'a pas su ce qu'il fallait faire lors du dernier examen, on s'est retrouvé avec pire. En effet, nos tables sont devenues des boîtes de carton et ont écrit avec un bout de charbon.

(Où est-il ? Cela va bientôt commencer.)

Notre école a organisé une sortie scolaire à la montagne dans un grand chalet. Apparemment c'est pour fêter ce que les humains appellent "Noël". Mes amies m'ont parlé de ça, elles m'ont dit qu'il fallait obligatoirement offrir un cadeau comme pour les anniversaires.

Même si nous sommes en sortie et que les décorations de Noël sont partout où je vais. Les professeurs nous rappellent que le grand examen approche.

Tandis que je marche dans le couloir, j'entends des élèves parler de moi.

(Fille#1)- C'est la maudite. Elle est hideuse et idiote. Elle sème la mort.  
(Fille#2)- Elle ne mérite pas d'être avec lui. Où elle se croit cette salope ?  
(Fille#3)- Elle ferait mieux de suicider. À près tout, ça ne changera pas le Cratère. Elle rejoindra son peuple mort, il y a environ deux mille ans.

Même si je commence à m'habituer, cela ne m'empêche pas d'en souffrir. Toutes ces filles font partie du fan-club de Théo Silverberg. Il vient d'une riche famille, il est populaire et bien foutu.

Mais peu le connaissent bien. À mon avis, c'est juste un idiot arrogant qui pense qu'à me refiler tout le boulot comme si j'étais son esclave ! C'est un dictateur que j'essaye d'éviter quand je le peux.

Quand je pense que Marylin prétend qu'il aurait des vues sur moi. Cet humain a un bouclier à la place du cœur. Et puis, que valent les paroles d'une elfe perverse et kleptomane.

Elle est en classe D avec un autre elfe aussi voleur qu'elle, un certain Mani le double. Leur centre d'intérêt commun est de jeter la faute sur l'autre quand il n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose.

(Il veut qu'on soit en retard ! J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié.)

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas que de mauvaise impression de lui. Enfin, j'essaye.

Théo est mon premier ami homme et humain. Il m'a souvent défendu. Bon, majoritairement c'est pour que je lui doive un service comme lui donner des réponses lors de l'examen de scénario.

Il dit que c'est mon travail en tant que second du président du conseil de la classe E d'obéir. Je me laisse faire, Carmilla a raison, je suis trop gentille avec lui.

(?)- AAAAAAHH ! La sorcière !

Je voyais des gars effrayés en train de courir comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

(Une sorcière ? Oh ! Non, elle a encore fait des siennes.)

Une voix féminine emplie de colère se fait entendre dans le couloir.

(?)- Courez têtes de bites ! La prochaine fois, je vous latte les couilles ! Bande de tapettes !

Cette charmante jeune fille au vocabulaire raffiné est une de mes amies. Il s'agit de Carmilla et elle est dans la classe A - par je ne sais quel miracle -. Malgré son élégante robe violette ornée de bordure d'argent qui pourrait faire croire qu'elle est mage. C'est une ensorceleuse avec une tendance pour brûler tout ce qui bouge par colère ou par frustration.

Carmilla était en train de ramasser une sorte de boule rouge décorée d'un bonhomme de neige avec comme inscription "Joyeux noël, imbécile". Cette boule était attachée par deux lanières de cuir blanc de chaque côté. Je crois que les humains appellent cela un bâillon boule. D'après Marylin, c'est un sextoy que l'on utilise dans une relation sado-maso.

Derrière elle se trouve B.o.b, cet humain en robe rouge est dans la même classe que Carmilla, mais lui est pyromage. Il est amoureux de l'ensorceleuse et de leur relation, il a le rôle du dominé. C'est pour ça qu'il a le surnom du "toutou de la sorcière".

(Carmilla)- Quand je pense que je le t'ai généreusement offert pour remplacer celui que tu as perdu.

Elle se retourne vers B.o.b qui n'a pas le temps de placer un mot et lui mets sa muselière.

(Carmilla)- Tu aurais pu te défendre contre eux ! Tu es vraiment qu'un méprisable ver de terre. Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas mon fouet.

(Ce n'est pas un fouet mais une sorte de croix de combat avec des piques.)

(Idril)- Carmi !

Carmilla se retourne rapidement vers moi, les bras croisés. Elle me fixe avec ses yeux marron et son habituel air de mépris.

(Carmilla)- Quoi ?! Tu es encore là, tu sais qu'on ne va pas d'attendre.

(Tu es encore là toi aussi.)

(Idril)- Tu n'aurais pas vu Théo ?

(Carmilla)- L'attarder mental ? Je n'ai pas vu cet imbécile heureux.

(Carmilla et Théo sont rivaux à cause de leur fort caractère.)

(B.o.b)- Humm !

B.o.b hausse les épaules.

(Bordel, il est où ?)

(Idril)- J'y vais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Shinndha Korry en train de marcher rapidement suivi de Crystal.

(Pauvre Crystal, il a fallu que tu tombes amoureuse d'une personne qui a peur de toi.)

Comme Shin, elle est une demi-élémentaire d'eau. Mais sa grande taille contribue à l'aura de peur qu'elle ne projette sans le vouloir. Quoiqu'elle a envoyé Shin à l'hôpital la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Il n'y a que mes amies et moi qui savent qu'elle est juste timide. En tout cas, elle est toujours en armure. Tous les deux sont en classe C.

Je décide de les interpeller, ils s'arrêtaient en même temps. Arriver vers eux, je remarque que Shin a fait en sorte de s'éloigner un peu de Crystal.

(Idril)- Vous n'avez pas vu Théo ?

(Shin)- Théo ? Il est cloué au lit parce qu'il a perdu son défi, hier.

(Idril)- Ne me dit pas qu'il est malade !

(Je suis sûre qu'il a fait ça pour ne pas aller à la réunion. Quand il s'agit de responsabilité, il est devient un génie de l'excuse.)

(Shin)- Je suis désolé pour toi, j'avais oublié la réunion. J'aurai dû empêcher de faire l'idiot sous une chute d'eau glacée à moitié nue.

(À moitié nu... Oh ! Ressaisi-toi Idril. Je ne suis pas en train de l'imaginer.)

Je soupir longuement, mettant fin une rêverie absurde, je me vais encore tout prendre pendant la réunion.

(Shin)- On devrait y aller, on va être en retard. Grunlek et Edelia sont déjà là-bas.

Shin a soudainement commencé à piquer un sprint vers les escaliers. Crystal l'a suivi avec ferveur. Je décide finalement de ne plus le chercher. Je me dirige avec une pointe de dégoût en direction des escaliers.

Edelia est aussi une de mes amies. C'est une demi-naine qui a un bon sens de l'observation. Sa passion pour la chasse et surtout pour son loup Adam, l'a conduit à croiser le chemin de Grunlek von Krayn. Lui aussi a une louve qui s'appelle Eden.  
Edelia et Grunlek sort ensemble depuis pas mal de temps.

(En parlant d'amour, j'espère que mon admirateur secret me fera signe. Même si je ne le connais pas, il m'a souvent écrit des magnifiques lettres. J'ai essayé de savoir qui ça pourrait être et je pense depuis quelque temps qu'il s'agit de Friedrich, le représentant de l'ensemble des élèves et le chouchou de l'école. Il est en classe A et sa spécialité est la rapière. On a eu l'occasion de se parler et je le trouve sympathique mais aussi un peu mystérieux.)

Devant l'entrée de la salle, mon moral s'est dégradé. Mais il va falloir y aller. Quand j'ouvre la porte, tous me regardent. Je sentais les yeux foudroyants de "Monsieur" le directeur et de nos professeurs.

(Franchement, à force vous devriez être habitué à l'absence de Théo.)

Comme vous vous en doutez Théo n'est presque jamais là. En tant que président de notre classe, il doit être là obligatoirement pour chaque convocation de réunion. Mais à chaque fois, c'est moi qui me retrouve dans la fosse au lion. Les professeurs et le directeur sont stricts et n'apprécient pas le comportement de Théo. La dernière fois, je leur ai promis que je l'amènerai, mais sa soudaine maladie va me valoir un sacré retour de bâton.

(Si j'avais été prévenu, si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps pour vérifier que Théo était effectivement malade. Je veux disparaître.)

(Idril)- Excusez-moi notre président est malade.

(Professeur #1)- Est-ce une nouvelle excuse ? Vous savez, les agissements de monsieur Silverberg sont de plus en plus insupportables. Vous nous...

Soudain Friedrich l'interrompt.

(Friedrich)- Je vous pris professeur, ne vous en prenez pas à cette jeune fille. Ce n'est pas sa faute et puis voyez-vous, je suis moi-même partie quérir de l'état de Silverberg. Il est effectivement malade et ne peut pas venir.

(Oh ! Merci Friedrich ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas contester leur favori.)

Il y a eu un petit silence avant que la réunion commence sans accro quoique le regard de cet homme à la rapière en croisé les miens par moments.

En sortant, je retrouve les filles qui me rappellent que je ne dois pas oublier de venir dans la chambre de Marylin pour une soirée entre filles spéciales Noël.

(Je devrais aller remercier Friedrich.)

Je l'aperçois entrain de parler avec le directeur. Quand la conversation fut finie, je m'approche de lui. Son visage s'illumine et un sourire se forme.

(Idril)- Merci de m'avoir défendu, Friedrich.

(Friedrich)- Je vous en pris, ravi de t'avoir aidé.

(Quelque chose me taraude jusqu'ici personne ne me défendait même lui. Pourquoi soudainement Friedrich s'est-il interposé ?)

(Friedrich)- Puisque vous êtes là, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

(Idril)- De quoi voulez-vous discuter ?

(Friedrich)- Voyez-vous, j'ai eu une discussion avec monsieur le directeur à propos de vous. Il y a quelque temps, vous avez fait une demande pour passer l'examen d'entrée.

(C'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. Je me souviens l'avoir fait parce que je ne me sentais pas bien dans cette classe. Et parce que Théo m'a énervé ce jour-là. Mais je me suis habituée et je n'ai pas pensé à refaire une demande.)

(Idril)- Effectivement.

(Friedrich)- Après les séries de meurtres qui se sont produites à l'école et heureusement nous l'avons arrêté. Nous avons eu beaucoup de travail pour rétablir l'ordre.

(C'est vrai, ce tueur s'en prenait pour je ne sais quelle raison à tous les garçons qui m'avaient demandé de sortir avec eux. Depuis, les garçons prennent peur de moi.)

(Friedrich)- J'ai retrouvé votre demande. Son état m'a inquiété de prime abord. Elle était à moitié brûler, mais heureusement, l'intitulé de votre demande est resté intact ainsi que votre nom.

(Quelqu'un ne veut pas que je passe l'examen. En réfléchissant, je n'ai jamais dit à personne même à Théo.)

Alors que Friedrich parlait de mon dossier excellent et de sa volonté de porter ma demande chez le directeur. J'ai une sensation désagréable, j'avais froid dans le dos.

(La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti ça, c'était le jour où je parlais avec un gars dont je soupçonnais d'être mon admirateur secret. Mais c'est impossible, le tueur a été arrêté.)

(Friedrich)- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez préoccuper.

(Idril)- Pardon ? Non, je pense juste aux révisions que je devrais faire.

(Freidrich)- Je vois que vous êtes une élève sérieuse, mais vous devriez faire une pause. Nous sommes en sortie scolaire et demain ce sera Noël.

(Idril)- Je sais, mais...

(Freidrich)- Vous avez entendu parler de la soirée de Noël qui va se dérouler au salon de l'Hiver dans la ville d'à côté ?

(Idril)- Il paraît que sait assez sélectif et je n'ai ni la réputation ni l'argent pour y aller.

(Freidrich)- Pourquoi ne pas y aller ensemble ? Je connais quelques personnes qui peuvent nous faire entrer

Mes yeux déjà luminescents de nature deviennent plus brillants.

(Idril)- J'accepte ! Je veux dire que j'en serai ravie. Il faut juste que je me trouve une tenue pour l'occasion.

(C'est vraiment un point problématique.)

(Freidrich)- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe des préparatifs.

(Idril)- C'est gênant, je...

D'un coup, il s'approche de moi et me caresse le visage. Ce qui me arrête net. Son visage était près de moi. Je me sens rougir et forte confuse. Il s'adresse à moi avec une certaine douceur.

(Freidrich)- Ne soyez pas gênée, je suis heureux que vous veniez avec moi. Demain, vous retrouverez un paquet dans lequel vous trouverez tous le nécessaire. J'espère que la tenue sera honorée votre immense beauté.

Il prit ma main et l'embrasse avant de me laisser. Je pense que je suis restée planter comme une idiote pendant au moins deux minutes. Mon cerveau avait buggé.

(Hein ? Pourquoi se soudain changement de comportement ? Attends, il a parlé de mon "immense beauté" et seul mon admirateur secret en faisait plusieurs fois référence dans ces lettres ! Je ferais mieux de me calmer avec cela.)

J'ai pris la direction de ma chambre.

Le temps passe et après le dîner du réveillon, j'ai suivi les filles pour notre soirée. Ce fut bruyant, Carmilla voulait regarder un film d'horreur, mais Marylin a changé le disque en cachette pour que nous puisions regarder son porno spécial Noël.

Je vous avouerai que c'était intéressant. Après avoir parlé de notre journée et des garçons, on a dormi ensemble. Le lendemain, nous étions pressées d'ouvrir les cadeaux qui traînaient dans le coin de la chambre depuis hier.

Le moment le plus marrant était le cadeau de Carmilla qui a réussi un pack de lubrifiant et un vibro-masseur. On sait de qui ça vient. Pour ma part, j'ai reçu un livre nommé "Un paladin meilleur que vous" par Théo Silverberg !

(Il sait écrire ? Je veux dire... Depuis quand il écrit des livres ?)

À la fin, Carmilla se lève, pas satisfait.

(Carmilla)- J'espère que B.o.b aura un meilleur cadeau que vous.

(Je suis sûre que tu l'as menacé pour obtenir le cadeau que tu voulais. Cela dû coûter cher.)

(Edelia)- Nous ferons bien de partir, il y aura bientôt le petit déjeuner de Noël.

(Marylin)- J'ai hâte.

Alors que l'on s'apprête à sortir, Carmilla trébuche parterre. On a tous sauf Crystal bien rigolé. Elle se lève rapidement et nous lance un regard noir.

(Carmilla)- Vos gueules !

On s'est arrêté quand nous avons vu les cornes et les yeux de démon. Heureusement, elle n'a pas fait cramer le chalet.

(Marylin)- Oh ! Un cadeau ! Il est pour toi Idril.

(C'est le paquet ? Il est plus petit que je ne le pensais.)

Carmilla n'en avait rien à faire et elle est partie. Crystal la suit. Marylin me le tend avec une mine dégoûtée.

(Marylin)- Il est un peu lourd et il y a une odeur qui se dégage.

Je le pris et le pose sur la table. À l'ouverture de l'emballage, il y avait une boîte et une lettre.

(Edelia)- Ça pue le sang.

(C'est vrai.)

Je commence à avoir peur, cette horrible sensation d'être observé J'ouvre la lettre, le contenu était de couleur rouge sang.

"Les roses sont rouges,

Les violets sont bleus,

Mon cadeau de Noël pour toi est précieux,

J'espère qu'il t'y ira droit au cœur,

Pardonne-moi si je me suis montré trop capricieux,

Mais il est hors de question que tu sois avec cet arnaqueur."

J'ouvre précipitamment la boîte pour voir qu'il y a un vrai coeur à l'intérieur. Marylin était horrifiée comme moi. Selon Edelia, c'est un coeur d'un jeune humain.

(L'homme à la rapière ! Le tueur !)

Je me suis mise à courir avec les filles qui ne sembler pas comprendre mon comportement. On entend soudain des cris venant de la cuisine. À notre arrivée, il y avait du monde qui regarde à l'intérieur puis leurs yeux se sont tournés vers moi. Tous étaient pâles et effrayés.

Ce que j'ai vu me glace le sang. Friedrich était pendu par des guirlandes lumineuses. À la place de ses yeux, il y avait deux boules de Noël. Ses jambes étaient sur la table avec une bougie allumée pour chaque. Une décoration en forme d'étoile dépassait de son crâne ouvert. Il avait un trou à la place du coeur et sur le bas du torse, il était écrit :

"Je te souhaite un joyeux noël, ma divine Idril "

Ma vue se brouiller, je sens cette fameuse présence derrière moi. Tous étaient figés, je compris que j'étais dans le monde spectral, j'ai dû m'évanouir.

J'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un, un homme. Son torse était ensanglanté et chaud. Il se mit à tousser comme si qu'il était malade.

Je lève la tête et avec surprise, je vois Théo. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi, il n'y avait aucune émotion. Il me caresse la joue avec sa main remplie de sang.

(Idril)- Thé...Théo ?

Au moment où il cligne des yeux, la couleur passe du bleu au rouge. Un sourire effrayant se dessine sur son visage.

(?)- Théo ? Mon nom est Tenebrae.

Tout devient noir alors qu'il m'embrasse.

Fin.

Nom des défis prisent : Narrateur est un personnage, Texte en focalisation interne, un peu de description.

Thème : Festivité ou Tradition.

Quelle belle fin ! Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire xD .


	9. Participation de Sirayar

_Le cadeau invisible_

 **I : Des réminescences**

Cela fait un moment que les aventuriers se connaissent. Personne, dans le groupe, ne se pose la question d'une séparation; tous sont implicitement d'accord pour que les choses durent. Cependant, aucun des membres du groupe n'est "ensemble de naissance"; chacun se souvient de sa vie en solo avant de tous se connaitre.

"Mais comment vous vous êtes connus ?", se demande un jour Mani auprès des quatre aventuriers. Dans une discussion intense, lui comme chaque personnage raconte une grande ou petite partie de son passé avant de connaitre leurs futurs coéquipiers.

De voyage en discussion, le groupe d'aventuriers arrive enfin à la guilde des Aventuriers de la ville d'Ucoraï, point culminant du début de leur épopée. C'est grâce à elle que les quatre premiers membres du groupe sont ensemble, à la fois en se parlant et en faisant des missions, bien avant celle des araignées. C'est alors qu'ils parlent de la guilde des aventuriers :

 _ **\- Shin :**_ "Celà fait combien de temps que l'on y est pas revenu ?

 _ **\- Théo :**_ Alors attends. _[Marmonnant envers lui-même]_... Shin en 1er... Le nain après...

 _ **\- Bob :**_ Notre groupe était formé, nous sommes ensuite partis pour la mission des araignées, sans revenir donner de nouvelles. Y a ensuite ce qu'on a vécu depuis. Ca fait 4 ans sans redonner de nouvelles.

 _ **\- Grunlek :**_ Ne pas revenir depuis longtemps a peut-être fait croire à la guilde qu'on est mort."

Les aventuriers se mettent donc en tête de faire une pause dans leurs voyages, et de présenter la guilde des aventuriers (parfois appelée la guilde des héros) à Mani.

 **II : Rénovations inattendues**

En cherchant l'adresse de la guilde, des **pensées** hantent les aventuriers : Où est la bâtisse un peu à l'abandon vu de l'extérieur ? Le gardien de la guilde est-il mort ?

C'est alors que les aventuriers trouvent une maison neuve et davantage colorée. Il n'y a plus de bâtisse décrépite. Une pancarte indique cette fois en lettres peintes à la main "La Guilde des Aventuriers (débutants acceptés)", confirmant ainsi qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur d'adresse. A l'extérieur, il y a des gens. Des gens épanouis qui s'amusent beaucoup. Peintres, musiciens, illusionnistes et autres artistes démontrent leur talent pour leur plaisir comme celui des gens qui les admirent.

"Ils sont revenus ! Ils sont là !", hurle une voix. La fête s'arrête ainsi brusquement, et tous le monde se retourne, pour vérifier qui c'est. Le silence se brise rapidement par une acclamation et des hurlements d'admirations. Les remarques varient : "... C'est vraiment super que vous soyez revenus !... Ne nous refaites plus jamais le coup de ne plus revenir !... Mais qui c'est, l'elfe ?... C'est un nouveau membre ?..."

Les aventuriers essaient tant bien que mal de parler à un peu tous le monde, connaissant le sentiment qu'ils sont les bienvenus.

Une femme sort de la guilde des aventuriers, précédée d'un ami. Reconnue, de plus en plus de gens se taisent, estimant que la femme a un discours. "Où est Irgom, le gérant de la guilde ?", demande Théo. "Je suis Aika. Irgom est décédé sans douleur, et avant de mourir, il a dit de ne pas pleurer sa mort, car il a vécu plus longtemps que ce qui lui était permis. Il maintenait sa vie par enchantement. Son décès est survenu trois jours après une immense nouvelle: vos épopées ont rejailli sur notre guilde. Le nombre de membres a augmenté, on a dû refaire la maison pour que les locaux soient + grands, avec un peu + de services, et une subvention de la Principauté d'Ucoraï vient en appoint de nos activités durant les fêtes. Visitez l'intérieur si vous souhaitez, et amusez-vous bien !"

A chaque fête des neiges, la guilde dépense de l'argent mis de côté. En conjonction avec les autres guildes et artisans indépendants, la principauté use d'un pouvoir autre que **régalien** ; celui de soutenir son peuple en participant à ses loisirs ou à des soins.

La maitre de guilde dit qu'il faut répartir le travail et les activités de loisirs (théâtre, peinture, contes, magies...) en plusieurs groupes. La popularité des aventuriers aidant, il est plus facile pour la guilde d'avoir une autorité naturelle envers les personnes fréquentant ses locaux.

 **III : Inventivité**

Des décorations sont déjà présentes avant l'arrivée des aventuriers. Sur une terrasse se trouve dorénavant une serre en dome en verre sans teint, préservant plusieurs espèces de plantes fruitières ou non, dont un **peuplier** encerclé de fleurs. A l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur des locaux de la guilde, des sphères **albâtres** décorent le haut des poteaux, des allées et des couloirs de la guilde. I manger et à boire pour tous le monde. Debout comme à table, les discussions sont chaleureuses, et personne n'est oublié ou laissé à l'écart par sociabilité sincère.

Inspiré, Théo met en oeuvre une idée: placer ses mains sur la moité des sphères, et y injecter de la lumière **phosphorescente**. Pour son plus grand étonnement, tout marche. Bob décide alors d'en faire de même sur l'autre moitié des sphères; à l'intérieur de chaque boule blanche, brûle une flamme rouge peu visible. L'effet donne aux boules une couleur rose claire. Pour toute la durée de la fête des neiges, plus question que la magie manque pour les boules sans l'obligation de réinjecter de la magie, en cette période exceptionnelle.

Emmené par ces démonstrations de magie, Shin place ses mains sur la longueur, côte à côte, les paumes en face au ciel. Au dessus de ses mains se concentre une brise **brumal** , des glaces rejoignant le tourbillon d'air froid ainsi généré. Lentement, une **racine** puis une tige se forment. S'ensuit des morceaux de glaces qui se regroupent pour former des petites feuilles blanches, triangulaires, enchevêtrées, et entre elles, des cristaux ronds.

De ce fait, des voix d'admiration s'élèvent. L' **edelweiss** est formée. Craignant sa fonte, Shin montre la fleur si bien imité à Théo. Une nouvelle fois, il jette un sort de lumière non seulement pour faire **luire** la fleur de l'intérieur, mais aussi pour l'envelopper afin d'éviter que la beauté ne fonde.

Motivé, Shin recommence plusieurs fois le sort jusqu'à tarissement de sa magie. Faisant des efforts similaires, Shin et Bob font des edelweiss rouges et blanches. Une magicienne de haute volée jete un sort sur la première fleur crée par Shin : celui de la réalisation. Elle devient alors vraie fleur permanente, prête à être plantée pour être sauvée avant la fin de la fête des neiges.

Au tour de Grunlek d'avoir une idée; celle de faire une sculpture de pierre, symbole de la Guilde des Aventuriers. Un maitre de la Terre génère un bloc de pierre près de la porte d'entrée de la guilde. Grunlek profite de son poing mécanique pour tailler le bloc, dosant la force selon ce qu'il souhaite sculpter.

Après un long moment, le nain finit sa sculpture. A la base rectangulaire, un mot est inscrit : "Triomphe du meilleur". La statue est celle d'une balance. Sur la coupelle de gauche se trouve une couronne royale. Sur la coupelle de droite se trouve une couronne de roses. Quant à la colonne soutenant les deux coupelles, celle-ci est surmontée d'un livre ouvert. La statue orne dorénavant l'entrée de la clôture en pierre de la guilde.

Membres et visiteurs de la guilde des aventuriers s'organisent donc pour faire des sculptures et des poupées aussi variées que possibles, que ce soit un bonhomme de neige, un **étourneau** en bois (matérialisé par la magie), un cygne tricoté en laine, et bien d'autres idées. Le but est de créer des jeux et des cadeaux, afin qu'aucun visiteur ne soit délaissé.

 **IV : Envolée**

Mani appréciant beaucoup l'ambiance, il s'investit à son tour. Il demande à Shin d'obtenir un transfert de magie des autres membres de la guilde, puis de générer plusieurs mini morceaux de glaces. L'elfe demande ensuite à Bob d'invoquer Brasier, et de l'attacher à la charrette, ainsi que de faire le plein de mana.

Dans la longue charrette, Mani et Bob sont assis comme cochers, ainsi que trois autres aventuriers, des amis de passages et quelque invités. Mani traine par télékinésie les morceaux de glaces de Shin, tandis que Bob maintient la propulsion de la charrette comme celle des sabots de Brasier.

A Ucoraï, les aventuriers chaleureusement bienvenus font une distribution de présents. La tournée achevée se conclut par des figures et des loopings dans le ciel. Autant que possible, Bob fait essayer l'attraction à un maximum de monde pour les sensations fortes. Sur le passage de la charrette volante, Mani interrompt graduellement sa télékinésie sur les morceaux, afin de faire de la neige tombante. Des illusionnistes profitent de la situation pour faire des feux d'artifices.

Une idée parvient à l'esprit de Bob; précédant l'avant-dernier et le dernier jour de la fête des neiges, Bob demande à ce qu'un jury soit créer dans une grande salle de la guilde avec une table rectangulaire, afin que plusieurs aventuriers puissent s'asseoir (peut-être dix ou plus) les uns à côté des autres, le but futur étant d'examiner plusieurs souhaits de la file d'attente, à réaliser maintenant, plus tard, ou même jamais !

L'idée est mise en oeuvre. Les deux derniers jours de la fête enfin commencés, visiteurs et membres de la guilde n'étant pas de l'équipe du jury, viennent demander chacun un souhait. Les plus spontanés étant réalisé de suite, qu'il s'agisse de faire un portrait ou un autographe, d'autres demandent un délai ou un rendez-vous concernant des visites d'hôpitaux, ou encore des interviews de journalistes.

Le dernier jour, le jury est toujours composé bien que se préparant à partir. Les enchantements de luminosité s'estompent, que ce soit par la volonté des mages, ou parce que l'autonomie des artifices arrivent à expiration. Certaines décorations pour l'occasion sont enlevées, d'autres ont encore du répit.

 **V : Dernier arrivé, dernier servi**

Tandis qu'il reste très peu de monde, le dernier visiteur s'avance. C'est un homme ordinaire, hésitant, habillé d'une robe grise sombre qui cache sa silhouette. L'expression de son visage montre de l'anticipation et un peu de crainte.

A son approche et au plus grand étonnement du mystérieux voyageur, les membres du jury ne sont plus du tout pressés de partir, tandis que les quelques visiteurs et membres de la guilde encore là, restent pour regarder et écouter une conversation d'ailleurs publique. L'inconnu commence la conversation avec effort en tendant la main à Bob :

 _ **\- Bob :**_ _[Serrant la main, puis faisant une tape amicale]_ "Bien le bonjour, mon brave ! Soyez le bienvenu !

 _ **\- Inconnu :**_ _[Souriant légèrement]_ Je suis très heureux de vous voir _[Finissant de saluer les membres du jury, puis s'éloignant afin de regarder chaque membre du jury]_

 _ **\- Mani :**_ Pouvez-vous nous faire savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?

 _ **\- Inconnu :**_ J'ai... Un souhait... Peu évident...

 _ **\- Théo :**_ _[Souriant de façon confiante]_ Lancez-vous dès que vous êtes !

 _ **\- Inconnu :**_ Peut-être êtes-vous capables d'apporter justice aux pays qui en ont besoin. Pas forcément pour les renverser; les révolutions apportent souvent leur propre lot d'injustices au lieux d'amener des changements un minimum harmonieux. Au moins que la douleur s'arrête, et que vivre ne soit pas un tourment.

 _ **\- Shin :**_ Nous ne promettons rien, mais nous pouvons au moins examiner votre requête.

 _ **\- Inconnu :**_ C'est... _[Retenant ses émotions]_... Une bonne idée... Ne rien promettre est poli et utile deux fois; si vous réussissez au moins partiellement, ça sera une bonne nouvelle et un grand bien au moral pour certains, si ce n'est davantage. Si vous ne faites rien ou agissez sans réussir, vous n'avez rien promis, et il n'y aura pas de désillusion. J'apprécie beaucoup votre prudence.

 _ **\- Grunlek :**_ Que tenez-vous dans vos mains ?

 _ **\- Inconnu :**_ C'est le détail de ce qui se passe dans mon pays. Ce qui est espéré, les risques encourus. Je ne vous donnerai mon message que si vous me dites êtres intéressé par ma peine.

 _ **\- Grunlek :**_ _[Sourire légèrement détendu]_ Nous acceptons, histoire de voir de quoi il s'agit. _[L'homme jette un sort de duplication de son message pour chaque membre du jury]._

 _ **\- Shin :**_ Mais pourquoi demander notre aide ? N'avez-vous pas essayer de former une résistance ou un groupe de dialogue, ou encore faire votre vie ailleurs ? Dites-nous tout.

 _ **\- Inconnu :**_ Je... Le désespoir et le fanatisme anéantissent facilement l'espoir. C'est très dur de changer de vie et il est rarement garanti qu'elle soit meilleure ailleurs... Il est très facile de basculer dans la mendicité. Mieux vaut avoir un foyer dans une dictature, que de vivre libre assis sur le trottoir. Vous, aventuriers, avez la réputation de changer toute une région, voire la dimension politique de plusieurs pays, en bien comme en pire.

 _ **\- Théo :**_ Et bien, c'est d'accord. Nous lirons votre information en détail, et si nous sentons les capacités d'agir, nous agirons. A propos qui êtes-vous ?

 _ **\- Inconnu :**_ _[Saluant tous le monde à nouveau jusqu'à s'adresser à Bob]_ J'apprécie beaucoup les personnes que vous êtes. Peut-être que vous l'entendez souvent, mais vous faites renaitre le meilleur dans les esprits qui vous connaissent au moins de loin. Quelque soit votre réponse, je l'accepterai, et je ne regrette jamais d'être venu. Vous êtes fabuleux !

 _ **\- Bob :**_ _[Serrant la main de l'homme mystérieux]_. Nous en sommes sincèrement ravis, et ça nous a fait plaisir de te parler !"

L'homme ne donne pas son identité, même pas un surnom. Son corps disparait, et personne ne sait ce que c'est : Illusion aux mains solides ? Fantôme en sursis ? Clone provisoire ? Personne réelle téléportée ?

 **VI : Sentiment radieux**

Les aventuriers vivent beaucoup de choses; des émotions fortes, des défis, des moments difficiles, des récompenses, de la joie... Eux qui sont capables de faire des cadeaux, viennent d'en recevoir un. Physiquement, il peut ou peut ne pas se voir. Emotionnellement, il est inhabituel bien qu'existant, se devant d'être sincère et bienveillant; la gratitude. Gratitude, aux aventuriers, d'être eux-mêmes. Et d'être une inspiration pour beaucoup.

C'est sur un immense sentiment de bien-être collectif que s'achève la fête des neiges.

En cette nouvelle année,

Après quelques vacances,

Pour les cinq aventuriers,

Un nouveau voyage commence...


	10. Participation de Lulukaw

_Bonsoir~_

 _Je n'ai pas participé aux défis depuis un bon moment mais me revoilà, avec des contraintes tirées au jet de dé._

 _Temps: futur_

 _Narration: focalisation interne_

 _Mots: javelot, promontoire, clafoutis, régalien, antédiluvien_

 _Figures de style: anadiplose, oxymore, épiphore, chiasme_

 _Type: drabble_

 _Thème: tradition_

 _C'était pas facile de rentrer tout ça dans un drabble, j'ai raté le chiasme et supprimé le mot clafoutis qui ne pouvait vraiment pas aller avec mes sonorités, désolée. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

.

Viendras-tu cet hiver, lorsque tombera la neige, à Castelblanc voir les lumières ? Les lumières, que comme avant nous admirerons depuis le **promontoire** , qui comme toujours, effaceront la lune et l'obscurité du soir. Nous accrocherons les lanternes au bout des **javelots** , les laisserons s'envoler par dessus les toits des églises. Sur leur passage vers notre déesse **antédiluvienne** , chaque flocon qui chutera du ciel étincellera sous le flamboiement des lumières. La ville aux drapeaux **régaliens** baignera dans la douceur des lumières. Viendras-tu, dis-moi, lorsque le silence résonnera dans l'hiver, regarder avec moi s'envoler dans le ciel de Castelblanc les lumières ?


	11. Participation de Manoncristy

Solitude

Grunlek et moi avons décidé de passer la fête de l'Hiver ensemble. Contrairement à la coutume, on voulait la pratiquer en dehors des grands rassemblements de gens. Autant nous on est plus forêt, autant Bob et Théo sont plus ville, ils fêtent la fête de l'Hiver tous les deux d'ailleurs.

J'ai du mal avec cette fête parce que je me souviens qu'on la fêtait avec les miens, et paradoxalement c'est très douloureux de repenser à des souvenirs aussi doux que ça. Mais Grunlek m'a fait clairement comprendre que cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais pas échapper aux fêtes.

Nous nous posons dans une forêt près du royaume des nains. Grunlek devait y passer pour nous préparer à une veillée pour fêter les fêtes de fin d'année. La neige recouvre tout y compris ma capuche, même si c'est plus léger. Tout comme Grunlek qui avait demandé des vêtements chauds, et donc une capuche.

Tout est silencieux, même pas un soufflement de vent.

Je dois l'avouer c'est assez agréable. C'est dans ses moments là que je me dis que tout est éphémère, surtout que la fête de l'Hiver est certes connue pour sa joie mais aussi pour rendre hommage au défunt, mais entre nous, je n'aime pas trop me souvenir des gens qui ne sont plus.

Grunlek fait un feu, sans doute pour préparer à manger, pendant qu'on voit le crépuscule, particulièrement magnifique à cet instant. Il m'avoue qu'il a beaucoup de spécialités naines à me faire goûter, il a l'air vraiment impatient. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vu Grunlek comme ça, il a des étoiles dans les yeux. Habituellement il joue toujours le senior du groupe, pourtant aujourd'hui il a une genre d'innocence que je ne lui avais jamais trouvé.

Il commence à sortir des affaires casserole, cuillères, assiettes, cacao, pensées, edelweiss… Beaucoup d'odeurs émanent de son sac, qui est par ailleurs, gigantesque. Grunlek avait encore une fois insisté pour les prendre. Parmi les odeurs présentes, je sens de la pomme et un autre fruit, je lui fais immédiatement remarquer. Il a un air gêné, il aurait voulu que ce soit une surprise. Alors il sort une assiette surplombée d'une cloche, et la soulève, c'est un clafoutis aux pommes et aux pruneaux. Il me confesse que c'est une spécialité naine, mais qu'il ne peut les faire que chez lui à cause de l'inexistence de four dans la forêt. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave et qu'on le mangera en dernier, il me répond que c'était le but.

Il continue la discussion en me disant qu'il veux parler de ses souvenirs d'enfance lors de la fête de l'Hiver et que je peux faire de même si je le veux. Cette fête est particulière car comme tout le monde le sait au Cratère, cette fête est différente pour chacun des peuples, même s'il y a beaucoup d'aspects communs.

Il m'explique que chaque année, lors de la fête, sa mère l'emmenait se promener dans le royaume et dès qu'il voulait quelques choses, il lui suffisait de demander. Et à chaque fois, il répondait qu'il voulait que les nains sans abri puissent dormir dans le château. Elle acceptait tout le temps et ce malgré le fait qu'il fessait le zouave à chaque fois qu'il sortait du château, notamment parce qu'il était encore très jeune à l'époque et qu'il ne pouvait presque jamais sorti. Même s'il finit par savoir, que le lendemain, les nains sans domicile étaient jetés dehors, mais qu'au final il ne fallait pas le dire parce que sa mère faisait tout pour le rendre heureux l'espace d'une journée.

Et comme le veut la coutume, lors de sa seizième fête de l'Hiver, sa mère lui offrait une cloche qui luisait grâce au feu de cheminée. La naine l'avait fait, elle-même et gravait dessus un mot qui devait être soit une valeur morale soit un objet. En disant ça, Grunlek cherche dans son sac, et finit par sortir une petite cloche en métal. Je lis : Tolérance. Grunlek m'explique que les cloches sont un cadeau « obligatoire », chaque parent devait en offrir à leur enfant, que le mot gravé dessus signifiait beaucoup pour le parent qui l'offrait et qu'il devait promettre de penser à la personne à chaque fois que lui ou que quelqu'un autour fessait preuve de cette valeur, ou bien qu'il voyait l'objet en question.

Il semble mélancolique, j'évite de l'interrompre. Notre passage au royaume des nains la première fois, m'a fait comprendre qu'il a tout perdu… comme moi, bien que j'aie un espoir de revoir mon peuple encore en vie, suite à un son produit par le cor de mon peuple.

Au même moment, il prépare un sanglier des montagnes au cidre et aux marrons, encore une spécialité. Les odeurs qui fusent de la casserole sont divines. Ces odeurs sont comme un chaos ordonné, des ingrédients que je pensais horribles ensemble donnaient une senteur incroyable au plat. Ces plats hiémaux vont tous être fantastiques !

Il prend un ton grave et ajoute que comme la plupart des habitants du Cratère, pendant la fête, il rendait hommage au mort, par le biais de sépultures : des tombes créées dans un matériau des montagnes. Plus le matériau était cher et résistant plus la personne qui y reposait était importante. Après un long silence, il finit par m'avouer que sa mère repose avec une tombe en pierre d'aube, un matériau presque aussi rare que la pierre de l'Abîme. Il ajoute que la pierre d'aube n'est pas dangereuse.

Il me tend une assiette de sanglier, je la prend et je commence à manger. L'odeur n'est rien comparé au goût, c'est indescriptible. Le cidre attendrit la chair du sanglier et révèle des fumets étonnant aux marrons. Grunlek sourit en me voyant, ça lui fait vraiment plaisir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui demande pourquoi il me raconte tout ça. Il me répond en riant que ce sont les seuls moments où il était heureux dans son enfance. Tout n'était que mensonges, pourtant lors de ces moments il oubliait les futures responsabilités sur ses épaules.

Je me rend compte qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu d'enfance… et pourtant il se bat toujours pour être le plus raisonnable d'entre nous… Peu importe ses nouvelles responsabilités de roi, il est toujours là.

Grunlek sort du cacao, des pensées, des edelweiss, du sucre, du lait, de l'eau, du beurre et du beurre de cacao. Les ingrédients présents ici sont très rares, mais Grunlek m'explique que grâce à son héritage familial, il a énormément d'argent et que les montagnes naines sont très bien placées et qu'elles échangent encore avec les régions voisines.

Grunlek n'a pas peur de me raconter tout ça, alors que je ne lui dis rien à mon propos. Je me sens coupable. Il fait tous ses efforts pour moi… alors que je continue de faire le solitaire. Oui c'est dans ma nature mais…

Soudainement Grunlek me demande si je vais bien, il voit des larmes sur mes joues que je n'avais pas remarqué. Je les efface aussi rapidement que possible et m'excuse. Mon ami me dis que ça va, que j'ai le droit, ce n'est pas une fatalité de pleurer mais une force qu'il n'a plus. En entendant ses paroles, l'humidité gagne mes yeux et je pleure. Je parle doucement, puis je hurle en lui disant que je n'arrive pas, que je ne peux pas, que c'est trop douloureux, que je suis désolé.

Il lâche sa préparation et me prend dans ses bras, me dis que ce n'est pas grave, que tout va bien se passer et que parfois il vaut mieux laisser le passé au passé et regarder le futur, que la vie n'est pas toujours belle mais qu'il vaut mieux regarder les belles choses que de ressasser le passé.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, il est là. À aucun moment il ne desserre son étreinte, à aucun moment sa volonté de m'aider ne faiblit, à aucun moment il ne cesse de me dire que c'est normal d'être triste, d'être solitaire, d'être moi.

Enfin, je finis par arrêter de pleurer et sans l'avoir appelé précédemment, Icy arrive derrière moi. Elle est étonnamment phosphorescente, elle s'est invoqué quelques heures avant visiblement. Grunlek et moi ne comprenons pas, elle arrive vers lui et monte sur sa jambe, grimpe le long de son ventre et finit par arriver sur son épaule, et là… elle lui fait un bisou sur la joue et lui dit « Merci Grunlek » avec une petite voix. Puis, elle descend de mon ami et commence à cristalliser quelques choses. Je fais comprendre à Grunlek que je ne la contrôle plus, qu'elle est dissidente, mais même moi je ne suis plus sur de ce que je fais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pense à un carillon… ce n'est quand même pas ce qu'Icy est en train de faire ? Ensuite, elle me le tend avec un petit pic de glace ressemblant à un crayon, et me tend… un carillon en cristal avec des fil cristallins : un carillon à vent.

J'écris « solitude » et regarde en souriant Grunlek. Je lui tends, un léger tintement résonne, et mon ami le prend. On se regarde, pendant quelques secondes en silence, et la réalité nous appelle : le chocolat déborde de sa casserole. Mon ami est paniqué, je ris, il me demande de faire quelque chose, il perd son calme, le chocolat fond sur la neige, je me décide à l'aider en refroidissant légèrement le récipient, le liquide redescend doucement. Il me remercie, et d'une mine un peu déçu prend une cuillère et le clafoutis dans son sac et me le donne, il coupe des parts égales et avec nos cuillères nous raclons le reste de liquide marron au fond du récipient. Je rassure mon compagnon en lui disant que c'est vraiment délicieux. Et c'est vrai, malgré la texture et peu étrange du chocolat, qui est durement mou. Je sens tout de même la douce senteur des fleurs présentes dedans.

Je demande à Grunlek ce que nos amis écriraient s'ils devaient nous offrir une cloche. Grunlek me répond qu'il pense que Bob choisirait : la réflexion, la conscience ou la volonté. Et que Théo choisirait : l'héroïsme, l'espérance ou la dévotion.

Je ris en étant pas tout-à-fait d'accord avec lui, moi je pense que Bob choisirait : la cohérence, la compétence ou la domination de soi. Et que Théo choisirait : l'entêtement, la suprématie ou l'autorité.

Nos avis divergent parce que nos expériences avec eux sont différentes. J'apprécie nos différences et notre complémentarité au sens du groupe, c'est toujours plaisant de se dire que tout le monde à sa place. Que moi, j'ai ma place dans ce groupe.

Je m'attaque au clafoutis, qui est incroyablement doux et fondant, les pruneaux sont légèrement acidulés et sucrés, tandis que les pommes sont fermes et croquantes mais tout aussi sucrées et acidulées, je les reconnais ce sont des Braeburn. Les sensations en bouche sont étonnantes tantôt croquante tantôt moelleuse. Je ris en disant à Grunlek que j'ai l'impression d'être un critique gastronomique nain. Il me répond en souriant que si c'est l'impression que lui donne son dessert, c'est qu'il est réussi.

Je lui confesse que ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec lui. Il affiche une mine étonnée puis qui s'efface sous un grand sourire heureux. Il me rapporte qu'il avait un peu peur qu'il n'arrive pas à me faire apprécié un peu les fêtes, parce qu'il avait compris pourquoi je ne les appréciais pas. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'aggraver la situation. Je lui répondsque ça me fait encore plus plaisir de voir qu'il avait fait des efforts et pris des risques pour moi.

Nos plats terminés, les ustensiles lavés et rangés et minuit approchant, nous décidons de trouver un endroit à découvert. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous trouvons une large plaine enneigée ouverte au ciel. Parfait ! Grunlek prépare un abri de fortune, et moi je dégèle le froid au sol pour ne pas être gêné par la glace fondue qui s'infiltrerait dans nos vêtements.

Comme chaque année, à minuit, un évènement magique se produit au-dessus du Cratère. On l'appelle l'Étoile de cristal… Tout le monde peut la voir à condition de voir le ciel. Les minutes passent. 23h50, 23h52, 23h57, le placement de la lune me permet de connaître l'heure, ça peut paraître dure et complexe mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir regardé le ciel étoilé toute ma vie, enfin… mes deux vies.

Le vent et le froid s'intensifiaient, les étoiles brillaient toujours plus fort. Et au paroxysme de ce froid, minuit sonna l'éveil de l'Étoile de cristal. Une genre de grosse étoile déferle dans le ciel, son passage révèle une traînée de flamme bleue qui s'émancipe dans les cieux pour former de petites étoiles de cristal perçant dans les nuages et tomber sur les terres du Cratère.

On dit qu'avoir une étoile de cristal est un porte-bonheur. Mais pour ça, il faut déjà que sur les dizaines de petites étoiles, une seule nous parvienne et ça c'est déjà de la chance en soi. L'esprit de l'Hiver à l'air d'aimer les non chanceux comme moi, parce qu'une étoile se rapproche de nous à grande vitesse. Elle ne s'écrase pas violemment, au contraire, elle tombe doucement près de nous.

Grunlek prend la petite étoile de cristal et me la donne. Il conclut en me disant que cette fête de l'hiver était vraiment spéciale. Et je lui réponds que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui raconterais ma vie, mais avec moins d'émotions parce que c'est pas trop mon truc.

Nous nous allongeons dans l'abri fabriqué par Grunlek et nous nous endormons. J'ai vraiment des amis incroyables… Merci Grunlek.

Fin


	12. Participation de Loki Locke

_8ième Défi Aventure._

 _Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et bonne nouvelle année !_

 _Loki Locke._

 _Contraintes: Texte de +2000 mots, Théo en tant que narrateur, thème des traditions._

* * *

Il neigea sur la grande ville dans laquelle nous eûmes fait halte avec Grunlek, Shin et Bob. Mani y fût déjà depuis une semaine. On prévit passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans LA ville qui les fêtèrent le mieux. Enfin surtout Grunlek et Bob.

Je dis donc, il neigea sur les pavés de la ville à gros flocons et Bob, d'habitude si prompte à se plaindre de tout et rien, jouait en dessous comme les gosses non loin de lui. Et moi je me les caillai dans mon armure. Je soupirai lourdement alors que l'hérésie éclata de rire. Il n'eut jamais vu de neige ou bien ? Shin fût parti je-ne-sais-où avec Mani et Grunlek, accompagné par Eden, explora la ville. Les catastrophes n'aillèrent pas tarder à nous tomber sur le coin du nez aussi sûrement que le feu brûla. Je grommelai une nouvelle fois lorsque je me pris quelque chose sur l'arrière du crâne. Le rire, si caractéristique, du Lennon éclata dans le silence des gosses si bruyant quelques minutes avant. Même eux eurent compris que je ne fûs pas le copain de jeu idéal. Je me tournai lentement vers l'hérésie flamboyante que fût Bob qui se tordit de rire, sa robe écarlate assombrie par endroit par l'humidité de la neige, les cheveux dans tout les sens, le nez rougi par le froid et son bâton accroché dans le dos.

-Bataille de boules de neige ! Cria-t-il avant de m'envoyer un nouveau projectile à la figure.

Après l'impact, la neige se glissa entre ma chemise et mon armure, me gela d'avantage.

-Bob... t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

-Allez, un peu de neige c'est pas la mort !

-Tu va voir ce qu 'elle te dit, la mort.

Je me penchai et formai mon arme de vengeance dans la _poudreuse_ à mes pieds. Il alla voir ce qu'il alla gagner à faire le _zouave._ Ma boule de neige traversa la petite place où nous fûmes et finit sa course dans la tête de Bob qui tomba en arrière sous le choc. Je m'approcha de lui, toujours par terre.

-Théo, 1. Bob, 0. Tu veux continuer ou t'es calmé ?

-VENGEANCE!hurla-t-il en bondissant comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

Même les gosses le suivirent dans son idée et je me retrouvai bientôt sous le feu de huit gosses plus Bob. Nous nous battîmes dans le _frimas_ hivernal jusqu'au _crépuscule_ lorsque des parents vinrent chercher leurs marmailles.

Bob sourit.

-Bon, on va pas prendre _racine_ ici, si ? Demandai-je.

Il acquiesça et s'élança sur les pavés gelés de la ville. Son collier de communication brilla quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se tourna vers moi.

-Grunlek est avec Mani et Shin, sur la Place du _Solstice_ , à côté du stand de lanternes _phosphorescentes._ Dépêche-toi !

-Tu te moque de moi ? Tu viens de passer l'après-midi à jouer dans la neige avec des morveux, t'es mal placé pour me dire de me dépêcher abruti !

Il rit, son visage d'habitude d' _albâtre_ rougi par le froid et reprit sa marche. Je le suivis avec _empressement_ pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule qui enfla. Nous retrouvâmes nos amis en un seul morceaux et sans la garde aux fesses, un vrai miracle de Noël, devant un stand. La lumière émit par celui ci fit _luire_ mon armure et les épaulettes d'or de mage de Bob.

Nous errâmes tout les six dans le vaste marché entre les guirlandes lumineuses, les odeurs de cannelle et de gâteaux de fin d'année. Je marchai à coté de Shin et Mani.

-Théo ! Théo ! Comment tu trouve cette peluche ?

L'elfe gaffeur me tendit une peluche représentant une petite araignée aux yeux mauves.

-Elle est magnifiquement moche, soupirai-je.

Shin sembla se moquer de mon avis puisqu'il lui l'acheta avec un grand sourire. Un peu plus loin, je perçu Bob et Grunlek près d'un stand de fleurs blanches tint par une vieille voulus les rejoindre mais Shin tira mon bras et je les perdis dans la foule.

Je suivis donc les deux autres et fis mes achats de noël par la même occasion. Sans le Lennon non loin, j'eus l'esprit plus tranquille pour faire plaisir aux quatre idiots qui m'accompagnèrent dans toutes nos aventures depuis un moment déjà. Pour Shin, le cadeau se présenta à moi au détour d'une allée, une épingle, taillé en un chêne massif, d'un bleu profond, grande comme ma paume. Je jetai un regard vers les deux autres et profitai d'une diversion de l'attention de Shin par Mani pour l'acheter ainsi que le cacher dans mon sac avant de les rejoindre. Nous passâmes par le centre du marché, empli de danseurs, de musiques, de tables, de gens qui festoyèrent. Nulles traces de Grunlek, Eden et Bob. Je soupirai en cherchant les cadeaux des autres. Je dégotai un ensemble d'herbes pour potions pour Mani ainsi qu'un autre, aromatiques venu de tout le Cratère, pour Grunlek. Le seul présent qui me manqua fût celui de Bob. Je laissai les deux autres à une table non loin de la scène et partis à la quête du cadeau manquant. Je parcourus pendant ce qu'il me sembla des heures le marché. J'allais pas lui offrir un livre non plus... Diantre, connus-je si mal l'hérésie que je suivais depuis si longtemps maintenant ?

Bon, Lennon, mage de feu, avide de savoir, dragueur de pacotille, ami des félins, demi-diable... sensible au froid...

Mais oui ! Sensible au froid ! Comment n'eus-je cet éclat de génie plus tôt ? Je revins sur mes pas et traversai de nouveau les allées lumineuses et festives. Je parcourus les étals à la recherche de mon idée. Ma stature, et mon armure, facilitèrent mon avancée, les gens s'écartèrent devant moi, et je pus observer chaque étal avec attention. J'espérai trouver rapidement. Soudainement, je vis la silhouette flamboyante du pyro-mage et je me glissai hors de sa vision avant qu'il ne me saisit. Je me faufilai alors dans une petite boutique qu'on eut dit millénaire.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? Me demanda la voix d'une vieille femme, sûrement aussi vieille que la boutique, ce qui me fit sursauter.

-Non, merci.

-Même pas un cadeau pour un ami qui vous est cher ? En cette période, c'est étonnant.

La femme s'éloigna pour regagner son comptoir. Elle enfila des lunettes, se pencha sur une écharpe, vraisemblablement, et travailla les fils qui la formèrent. Je m'approchai, curieusement attiré, pour regarder son œuvre. Elle chantonna une sorte de mélodie ésotérique alors que des runes dorées apparurent et disparurent le long de l'étoffe.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

-Une écharpe enchantée. Pour qu'elle protège son porteur aussi bien du froid que de la malchance, du malheur, de la mauvaise fortune, du mauvais sort. Et lui apporter ce qui fera son bonheur.

J'observai la vieille femme. La peau basanée, ridée, des cheveux blancs nattés, des yeux presque clos, les doigts agiles malgré l'âge qui les entravèrent et un sourire dépourvu de toute malveillance.

-Vous la vendez ?

-Ce genre de chose ne se vends pas. On ne peux mettre de prix dessus. Pourquoi la voulez-vous jeune homme ?

-C'est pour offrir à un ami. Un ami de très longue date.

-Oh. Vous devez y tenir à cet ami. C'est rare des liens comme celui qui vous entretenez avec cet ami, souria-t-elle.

Ses yeux quittèrent son ouvrage et me dévisagèrent. J'eus l'étrange impression qu'elle lut en moi comme Bob dans un de ses livres.

-Bon... bonne journée.

J'allai quitter l'échoppe lorsqu'elle me rappela.

-Attendez. Je vous l'offre. Pour votre ami. Laissez moi juste la finir.

Je ne sus que répondre alors qu'elle s'activa sur l'écharpe. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me tendit un petit paquet, l'écharpe soigneusement emballée.

-Passez de bonnes fêtes, vos amis et vous. Puisse la chance vous protégez tous du malheur, me dit-elle quand je quitta sa boutique.

Troublé, je repris ma route pour retrouver mes amis là ou je les eus laissé.

-Théo, te voilà ! M'accueillit Grunlek, assit entre Shin et sa louve. Viens t'asseoir, on t'a commandé une assiette.

Je pris place à côté de Mani qui lisait un dépliant avec Bob sur les festivités de la soirée.

-Hé, on ira voir le feux d'artifices ? Proposa Bob avec les même yeux suppliants que l'elfe à sa droite.

-Pourquoi pas. Lâchai-je.

Leurs visages se tournèrent vers moi.

-Quoi ?

-Théo de Silverberg qui accepte une proposition sans grommeler ? Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de notre paladin?s'esclaffa Bob.

-Ça va, hein, c'est qu'un feux d'artifices, c'est pas un de tes plans d'attaques ultra compliqué.

Nos plats arrivèrent et occupèrent les autres. Nous passâmes la soirée en ville, dans l'attente du feux d'artifices. Bob nous paya même des brioches qui, disait-il, lui rappelèrent son enfance, avec un sourire qui lui mangea la moitié du visage. Nous grimpâmes ensuite sur les hauteurs de la ville pour une parfaite observation du spectacle pyrotechnique. Les lumières éclatèrent dans tout les sens dans le ciel sombre. Elles furent de tout les couleurs possibles et même moi je fus saisi par la beauté du spectacle. Mani allongé sur un rebord de muret s'amusa à deviner les couleurs avant son explosion. Si il y eut du monde, la présence d'Eden nous garantit un endroit et un moment tranquille. Le spectacle dura une quinzaine de minutes avant qu'un tonnerre ne salua le bouquet final. Bob, ainsi que Shin et Mani, applaudirent comme des enfants, Eden aboya et Grunlek applaudit le talent des artisans derrière ce travail.

Nous nous offrîmes nos présents sur le chemin de l'auberge. Grunlek me remercia chaleureusement et Mani se suspendit à mes épaules lorsqu'il eut son cadeau. Shin fut plus touché et discret, se contenta de me serrer l'avant-bras. Eden, vexée qu'elle fusse oubliée, nous mordilla les doigts.

Offrir son cadeau à Bob fut plus compliqué que je ne le pensai. Et aussi nettement plus simple. Déjà, il me retint en retrait lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'auberge. Nous restâmes sous un pan de toit lourd de neige. Il fouilla précautionneusement dans son sac avant d'en sortir un petit bouquet des fleurs blanches devant les-qu'elles il se fus arrêté plus tôt avec Grunlek.

-C'est des _edelweiss_ ,elles m'ont rappelé le symbole de l'église de la lumière et vu qu'elles sont rares, je me suis dis que ça te ferait un beau cadeau. Leur zone de _floraison_ est en altitude, dans la montagne. J'espère que ça te plaît ?

Je ne sus pas tout de suite quoi lui répondre, les fleurs dans les mains comme un con. Je lui répondis un merci avant de sortir le paquet que la vieille femme m'eut donné.

-Pour que t'arrête de te plaindre d'avoir froid.

Je l'observa déballer l'écharpe avec un soin tout particulier. Lorsqu'il découvrit l'étoffe chatoyante, je pris mon courage et son écharpe et la lui enroula autour du cou.

-Merci Théo ! Sourit Bob qui m'étreignit fraternellement.

Il courut rejoindre les autres et je le suivis pour rejoindre, moi, la chambre commune que nous partageâmes tout les cinq. Je posai les fleurs dans l'eau puis détachai mon armure et me laissai tomber sur mon matelas. J'entendis les autres monter et s'approcher aussi m'enroulai-je dans ma couverture et me tourna vers le mur puis tentai de m'endormir malgré la tendance à être bruyant dans notre groupe.

Lennon souffla les bougies et se coucha le dernier, après qu'il eut étudié l'écharpe sous tout ses angles. Le silence s'installa enfin.

-Merci Théo, souffla-t-il das le noir. C'est un cadeau magique.

Je ne sus pas si il eut découvert en si peu de temps toute les caractéristiques que la vieille m'eut dit mais, lorsque je m'éveilla tôt le lendemain matin, l'écharpe demeura au cou de Bob.

Une chose resta cependant sûre dans ma mémoire, ces fêtes de fin d'année initièrent notre futur tradition de les fêter au même endroit chaque années, même lorsque nous fument séparé pour des quêtes ou objectifs personnels divers. Et Bob garda son écharpe.


End file.
